The Forgotten Children
by believer76
Summary: Kevin Silverhair finds out about some children are being abused and is determined to get them out of their step mother's clutches and for that he'll need help and so he calls on Eric Banyon bard and street busker of New York.


By Claudia Leigh Thornton and Leighann Combs

Phyllis Gains walked into one of the better hotels in Paris to register. She had been saving up for this vacation for the last few years and finally she was here in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

The lobby was a sight to see. The carpet was a deep blue and so thick that you couldn't hear your footsteps. The walls were painted white with a flower border. On the ceiling where several crystal and brass chandeliers and over on one side of the lobby was a sitting area with what looked like comfortable chairs that were practically begging to be sat and relaxed in. Phyllis walked up the reregistration desk and waited until the clerk noticed her.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked the desk clerk.

"Reservation for Phyllis Gains?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the clerk politely after a moment of checking his computer. He immediately rang for a bellhop. "If you'll follow the bellhop ma'am he'll show you to your room."

"Thank you," said Phyllis.

The Bellhop almost immediately appeared and politely took Phyllis's bags, "If you'll follow me ma'am?"

As Phyllis was walking across the lobby she noticed a handsome man sitting all by himself, pretending to read the paper. She noticed however that he kept giving covert glances in her direction. Phyllis blushed and hurriedly followed the bellhop to the elevator.

Later that same day Phyllis came down to the hotel restaurant to get herself some dinner when she saw the same man again this time sitting eating dinner in the hotel restaurant. _He was handsome,_ she admitted to herself.

The waiter seated her and she ordered a glass of white wine to go with dinner.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a strange voice just as her dinner came.

Phyllis looked up to see the same man she had seen earlier standing in front of her.

"Why no," said Phyllis, somewhat cautiously. For all she knew the man could be a murderer or a rapist or something.

"Let me introduce myself," said the man, who had green eyes, so green in fact that they seemed to shine with an almost emerald fire, but also with flecks of gold. "My name is Ilan Bryant."

"And I'm Phyllis—Phyllis Gains."

"It's a pleasure Phyllis," said Ilan.

"The pleasure is mine sir," said Phyllis, sincerely.

They shook hands and Ilan sat down and they began to talk as if they had known each other all their lives and not just a few minutes.

They then talked long into the night and when the restaurant finally closed at eleven they moved to Ilan's room and kept talking until they both finally could stay awake no longer and Ilan escorted her back to her room kissing her hand like a true gentleman and left her there until morning.

2 years later

"You come back here you little brat," Phyllis yelled as Howie ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. Alyc came out of his room at Phyllis's yelling and Howie immediately ran behind him—cowering. Alyc on the other hand stood his ground as Phyllis came towards him. He could hear his youngest brother weeping behind him for he was scared of his stepmother. So were they all Alyc admitted to himself.

Ilan Bryant and Phyllis Gains had gotten married after no more then a six month courtship. The marriage had been a mistake from the start. Alyc could kind of understand even as young as he was at the time why his father had done so. His father had just lost his previous wife—all the children's mother—due to Howie's birth and he was still grieving when he and Phyllis Gains had met. If only his father hadn't rushed into anything, but unfortunately what was done was done. There was no tuning back now and Alyc and Aryc did the best they could to protect all the younger children even if it meant coming up with bruises meant for the others.

"Move out of my way or you'll be next," Phyllis warned.

"Not on your life," said Alyc. "Howie is only two and a half it's not like he knows any better."

"Well he'll soon learn—" Phyllis began.

"How by beating him to a pulp every time he does something that is wrong in your eyes and no one else's? If you had your way he wouldn't live to see three, much less adulthood."

"Why you little brat—" started Phyllis getting no further as they both heard the front door open.

"Phyllis I'm home," called a voice.

"We'll settle this later," Phyllis told him her tone menacing.

"You can count on it," Alyc muttered under his breath as he led Howie to his room. Howie had stopped crying at his point and was barely sniffling. "Come on Howie," said Alyc. "I'll read you a book or something okay?"

"Okay," said Howie, instantly seeming to cheer up. Alyc was just glad that one of them could be cheered up so easily. Howie was really too young to understand the kind of danger he had been in and it was his and his twin brother's job to protect all the younger children for they were the oldest.

Alyc sat Howie down and read to him and before he was halfway through his little brother was fast asleep. "Good night little brother," said Alyc softly. "I love you."

3 years later

Aryc waited as patiently as possible until his stepmother was knocked out from the drink she had been consuming. He and his identical twin brother Alyc had decided one of them should sneak out and go for help. Alyc and him; were the oldest of seven children the youngest two being his stepsiblings. Ever since their real mother had died everything had begun to go straight downhill from there. It had been a boy an especially big baby whom his parents had named Howard or Howie for short just a few short hours before his mother's death. Dad had gotten remarried within six months of the funeral and things had gone from bad to worse almost before the ink was dry on the marriage license. Phyllis the stepmother was always drunk and beat them black and; blue even the baby. Dad had never noticed or had refused to notice and had accepted his wife's explanation of she fell or she crawled into a cabinet. Aryc had discussed it with his twin and it was decided he would go for help and Alyc would stay and cover his absence as long as possible. Hopefully he would be back by morning so no one would notice his absence.

Both boys hugged their red-blond hair shining in the light coming from the moon.

"Ready to go?" asked Alyc quietly so as not to wake his siblings or his stepmother. He stared into his brothers hazel eyes the twin of his own. He saw determination there and resolve. Alyc nodded quickly and released his brother.

"Yes," answered Aryc, just as quietly.

"All right; be careful and I'll make sure your absence isn't noticed for as long as possible," said Alyc.

"And when it is you'll probably get bruises to match the ones you already have," said Aryc grimly. They hugged tightly each wanting to believe it would turn out all right in the end.

"Go! Before you or I lose our nerve," Alyc urged tears in his ears. He wiped them away hastily and gestured for his twin to go.

Aryc nodded tears also running down his cheeks and silently climbed through the window Alyc shutting it behind him.

At about the same time as Aryc went looking for help Eric and Hosea were in Elfhame Misthold trying to do as the book on elves and humans reproducing together said. That in order for a human to have a child with a Sidhe by lawful means it took the power of two Bards to channel the power of Underhill to the mortal partner. Less then a month ago, Eric had declared Hosea's training complete after more then a year of learning.

Eric had also informed Kory and Beth that Hosea was ready and Beth and hugged him and kissed him after hearing that piece of news and Kory had slapped him on the back and also given him a hug. Eric had already set it up with Hosea beforehand.

"You ready?" Eric asked Hosea.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Hosea a tad nervously

"Don't be nervous," said Eric. "I've trained you well and you know this stuff."

"But if it doesn't work?" asked Hosea.

"It should," said Eric, "If the book is right."

"All right," Hosea sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint you or them."

"You could never disappoint me Hosea not when we're both trying."

"Let's do it then," said Hosea.

"You guys ready?" asked Beth, coming to were Eric and Hosea were talking.

"Yes," said Eric and Hosea at the same time.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Eric heard Hosea mutter under his breath.

Eric gestured for Kory and a few other Sidhe to stand back and when the observers were at a safe distance Eric and Hosea began to play. Hosea on his banjo Eric on his air flute for his other flute had been destroyed doing his adventure against Aerune the mad elf less then two years ago and he had never bothered to buy another one. All this time they were playing they concentrated on making the magic of Underhill flow towards and surround Beth.

Finally they brought the music to an end and when they finally looked at Beth, she seemed to be practically glowing with an energy nimbus.

Kory immediately stepped forward and took Beth's arm. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," Beth assured him. "I feel as if I just stuck my hand in an electrical socket, but I'm fine."

"That feeling will fade," said Eric. "Once the magic surrounding you begins too lessen in strength."

"I know," said Beth.

"Well you two better get going," said Eric. "I have no idea how long this will last. Just tell me how it goes, okay?"

"We will," Kory assured him. "If this works we'll owe both of you a debt we can never repay."

"Aw shucks," said Hosea, blushing. "You don't owe me, nothing. I was glad to do and I'm sure Eric feels the same."

Eric nodded and then he and Hosea watched as Kory and Beth headed towards there place to make good on the promise.

At about the same time as Eric and Hosea were in Elfhame Misthold Keighvin Silverhair and Tannim the human mage sat in a restaurant in Savannah. It was one of the ones that catered to the Fairgrove crowd and a little oddity was expected.

"It was nice of you to treat me to dinner Kevin," said Tannim.

"It was my pleasure. If somebody didn't look after you your cholesterol level would be sky high," Kevin jibed.

"Very true," said Tannim not taking offense. "I tend to eat on the go which means fast food a lot. It gives me energy."

Before Kevin could reply he was out of his chair. "A child's in trouble," he whispered urgently. "I can hear him screaming as if in fear for his life."

Tannim nodded and followed not bothering to argue. Elves had extremely good hearing and could hear a lot of things human hearing couldn't. If Kevin said a child was in danger then it was so. The Seleighe as a whole couldn't stand to see a child in an abusive situation because they could have such few children of their own.

Kevin was out the door first Tannim close behind. People stared at them as they rushed out the door wondering were they were going in such a hurry.

Kevin led the way and they were at the end of the block and turning in the alley where they saw at least five older boys attacking another boy no more then ten or eleven. The alley was a dead end so he couldn't even run.

Kevin instantly transformed from his Fairgrove clothes to that of a Sidhe warrior, golden armor, glowing sword, pointed ears and cat slitted eyes all in an instant. The gang didn't notice him at first they were so busy tormenting someone smaller, then themselves. But then Kevin stepped out of the shadows and into view and the look in his eyes made even Tannim shiver and he was on the elf's side.

"How dare you pick on a child who is weaker then you and cannot defend himself. Have you no shame?" Kevin said his voice booming through the alley like thunder.

"This is none of your business old man so we'll allow you to leave," said the leader with false bravado.

Kevin didn't respond at first and when he did speak his voice practically shook with fury and his eyes glowed; an emerald green. "You made it my business when you attacked an innocent child."

The leader a white man with dirty long blond hair backed away and Kevin attacked with Tannim right behind magic at the ready. Kevin attacked and within a handful of minutes they were all on the ground unconscious with only a minimum of help from Tannim.

At the end of the alley a very frightened ten-year old boy shivered against the brick wall that made up the dead end. He had been saved but by who? Were they enemies, friends or neutral?

_Not neutral,_ Aryc decided. Because they would not have gone to the trouble of saving him and would have just passed by and not gotten involved. But enemies they could be and had saved him for their own evil ends. But that man with the glowing green eyes that were slitted like a cats and pointed ears had saved him. Whatever he was—it definitely wasn't human. Not with eyes glowing like green fire, golden armor and glowing sword not to mention the pointed ears.

"Are you all right lad?" inquired a kind gentle voice in concern. _The boy was still frightened and with good reason,_ Kevin thought. He had no idea if he was friend or foe. "I'm a friend," said Kevin soothingly while helping the boy to his feet. "My name is Kevin what's yours?"

"Aryc," said the boy timidly.

"Well; Aryc why don't you come with us and explain what you're doing out here this late without your parents."

"And we can take you home," Tannim added coming forward.

"I don't want to go home," Aryc protested. "At least not until I do what I came for."

"You hungry lad?" asked Kevin changing the subject for a minute.

Aryc shook his head and his stomach growled as if to make his no a lie.

Kevin laughed and gently led him out of the dead end alley. "We can at least get you something to eat me lad before you tell us what you were doing out here at this late hour."

Aryc sat in a four door Buick the man known as Kevin beside him. The other man had gone into the restaurant to get some food to go. "So me lad are you going to tell me what you were doing out on the street at this time of night?"

_Should I? _Aryc wondered. _But he saved me!_ His consciousness argued."I was looking for help," Aryc finally admitted softly.

"And why would you do that me lad?" Kevin asked gently, his voice filled with concern.

Suddenly with those concerned words Aryc sobbed and the whole story just came pouring out of him like a flood. As he talked Kevin's green eyes began to blaze a sure sign that he was furious.

There are how many of you now?" asked Kevin as gently as possible putting his arm around the boy and hugging him to his side.

"Seven, but the two youngest are really my stepsiblings, but even so I and my twin Alyc have tried to protect them from Phyllis's anger."

"She drinks you said?" Kevin asked.

"Yes mostly when dad isn't around," said Aryc. "Dad definitely wouldn't approve, but he's been working himself to death the last few years."

Aryc took a bite of his sandwich Tannim had handed him a few minutes ago and then said, "When she drinks she gets violent Alyc and I have tried talking to dad about it, but he just doesn't listen to us or changes the subject. And lately he's been locking himself in his office before we can say a word."

"He's in denial," said Tannim. "And by the time he comes out of it, it may be too late for at least one of those children."

"Denial what's that?" asked Aryc.

"It's where the person in question refuses to acknowledge the fact that there is a problem at all. That they might have made a mistake and by the time they do and try to correct it, it is usually too late."

"We're going to help your siblings that I promise you, but for that we need help," said Kevin.

"Hmm I might have some ideas. There's a bard I know about would be more then likely willing to help. He lives in New York City," said Tannim.

"I think I know who you're talking about," said Kevin thoughtfully. "Eric Banyon."

"Yes I've met him a few years ago, back when he was at Chinthliss place. He, his apprentice and several of other people were there after a battle. I can't tell you what kind of battle the people who where there would have to do that."

"That's okay," said Kevin. "We don't really need the information anyway all we need to know is do you think he would be willing to help us out?"

"Sure," Tannim said, instantly. "He'd be more then willing all we have to do is ask and if he comes he has several friends one of them a Sidhe who would probably be more then willing to help out his friend and probably bring a few reinforcements as well."

"Wait a minute please," Aaron begged. "Would somebody please explain to me what's going on and who we are talking about?"

Kevin and Tannim looked at him for a moment for they had forgotten he was there. "Well what do you know about the fair folks lad?" asked Kevin.

"Fair folk?" questioned Aryc.

"He means the Sidhe. You would call them elves," said Tannim.

Aryc started to scoff and say that elves didn't exist, but then he remembered the blond man known as Kevin in gleaming golden armor shining like the sun, pointed ears and green cat slitted eyes. His eyes were still green but no longer slitted and his ears looked like a normal humans so either he had imagined it or he was looking at an illusion. All these thoughts flittered through his mind, in less time then it would have taken to voice his thoughts aloud.

"Not much," Aryc finally admitted. "I never believed in stuff like that before tonight."

"Well at least you're honest lad. Sidhe do exist and we care about children, even those that are not our own."

"Why?" asked Aryc, while at the same time wondering if his curiosity was going to get him in trouble.

Kevin thought for a minute then said, "Because we do not bare children as easily or as often as you humans do. So we do what we can for the humans children, those that are in danger of losing heart, mind or soul and especially their lives. Any child is a rare and precious thing to us and those we feel are being mistreated we steal and leave a simulacra in they're place."

"Simulacra?" asked Aryc curiously.

"A double, but one that was never actually alive. We take the live children Underhill and leave the double in their place. We give the children we rescued the attention they deserve and never got in their own home." Kevin's voice had gone passionate as he spoke and his green eyes blazed a sure sign of his anger. "You would be loved, accepted and encouraged in whatever you wanted to do and eventually you would be released to make your own way in the world. You could even join SERRA or Fairgrove Industries," Kevin explained.

"What are those?" asked Aryc.

"Well SERRA is just the abbreviation for South Eastern Racing Road Association and Fairgrove Industries is a place that is mostly run by the Sidhe and they're human friends. We try to build race cars out of nonferrous materials," said Tannim,

"Nonferrous?" Aryc questioned slowly trying out the unfamiliar word.

"He means as little iron as possible. As many parts as can be replaced with fiberglass or plastic anything that isn't cold iron we do it. We even change as many screws as we can for they have a little iron in them," said Kevin.

"But why?" asked Aryc.

"Because lad cold iron is death to the fair folk. If we get a piece of iron in us it will kill us just as assuredly as a bullet or a knife will kill a human and if we touch it on accident it will burn us. If there is a healer nearby it is possible to save our life if we aren't too badly; injured. It is called the deathmetal for good reason. It is a one of the reasons most of us retreated Underhill centuries ago. As your population grew and you cities with it the cold iron drove us back. And another thing is that iron warps magic in and around it. Some of us have built up a kind of tolerance to it, where we can handle it if we're protected."

"And now?" asked Aryc.

Kevin shrugged. "We got bored and a lot of Elfhames have just up and disappeared completely because they closed themselves off from human contact as well as the rest of Underhill. It was as if they just faded away completely."

Before Aryc could ask "why" Kevin continued, "Some of us think that it was because they eventually stagnated. We Sidhe can't create anything new or original on our own. My people can improve on something that a human creates but we can't create anything new ourselves. The Sidhe and the humans need each other in order to survive. It seems to be a species problem."

By this time Aryc had finished his dinner and half of Tannim's as well. He sat back with a contented sigh. "I really should get home. Alyc isn't going to be able to keep my absence a secret for more then a day, two at most. When it is discovered I don't want to think of what will happen."

"We can't send you back lad to dangerous," said Kevin, gently, but firmly.

"But my siblings will take the abuse if I don't get back," Aaron protested.

"They'd take abuse anyway even if you were there," Kevin pointed out.

"But it will be worse if I'm not there," Aryc protested.

"And what could; you do besides get yourself hurt or killed?" Tannim pointed out reasonably. "You could be helping us by telling us the layout of your house and the children's rooms are and so forth."

Aryc sighed and nodded agreeing with their logic reluctantly for he feared for his brothers and sisters. "We need to figure out a plan," said Kevin. "But it can wait until tomorrow. It's late and time for all children to be abed."

And then the question of accommodations arose. "He can stay with me at least for tonight. I have an extra bedroom he can use."

Kevin nodded. I'll call the Bard." Kevin started the engine and a few minutes later dropped Tannim and Aaron off and headed for Fairgrove Industries.

Keighvin Silverhair went home to Underhill and gently sat in his favorite glade, laid back and closed his eyes. He was going to try to contact the bard through his dreams instead of on the phone. It was safer for one thing although certainly not easier.

He went into a trance easily and his mind thought of New York City and once he found it called the Bard's name. It was hard for most Sidhe couldn't stand to be in a place like New York for more then a few hours at most. New York was one of the worst cities in the world for the Sidhe, because it was filled with cold iron, more then in two or three other cities put together. Soon he found himself in the Bard's dreams.

He was on a foggy street. The fog covered everything even the sky. Suddenly he heard a child's scream, then a whimper, then silence and he ran towards it without thinking. He saw a child faced by two monsters. The child had black hair and blue eyes and looked about five. "No mother, father I don't want to practice," whined the child throwing the flute to the ground where it lay cracked and damaged.

"Eric you will practice and you will make us proud of you," the father demanded picking up the flute and holding it in his hands. The cracks in the flute's surface repaired themselves and it was as if it had never been broken. The father tried to hand the flute back to the boy, but the boy Eric resisted with all his might. Suddenly the monster whom; was apparently the boy's father growled and the boy whimpered and without realizing it threw up a barrier that the monsters pounded against but couldn't get through.

"You know," said a voice conversationally. "If I had been able to able to do that when I was only five they might not have been able to put me through all the misery I had when I was growing up." Kevin turned to see a much older Eric behind him. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he causally leaned against a brick wall observing the scene. He looked totally relaxed but Kevin could see his muscles tense as he observed the scene before him. His long black hair was blowing in a simulated dream wind. "It was always do what we want you to and we'll be proud of you—disobey and you'll be punished."

"Who your parents?" asked Kevin

"Yes," said Eric, looking sadly at the little boy that was himself. "They never gave me their love not really. All children need to know they are loved and appreciated and all I had was two parents whose one goal in life was to give them a good reputation for producing a musical genius. That's one of the reasons I ran away from Juilliard—which is a school for musical geniuses—when I was eighteen and got lost in the faire circuit. Eventually I met Kory and I already knew Beth. We became a musical team. Kory was the first one to ever believe in me and believe I could do anything I set my mind to. He was the first to discover I had a bard's power. He was the first real friend I had ever had."

As he spoke the scene changed and showed a tall Sidhe with long blond hair and green eyes much like Kevin's own and between the two men stood a slightly shorter red haired woman with eyes of a dark, rich brown that sparkled with laughter. Both Eric and Kory had their arms around the woman whom Kevin could only assume was Beth. All three were smiling and looked happy and contented. They were standing in front of a house that Kevin assumed was where they had lived at least for awhile. The images moved and the three memories turned away walking towards the house arm in arm talking and laughing.

"My parents had never allowed me any real relationships. All they wanted from me is practice, practice and more practice. I practiced so much I was ready to throw my flute, out the window. I could have played practically anything in my sleep. You know it's kind of ironic in a way," said Eric after a moment of silence observing the scene before him. Suddenly the scene disappeared and they stood on an empty plain. Empty that is except for the fog.

"What is?"

"That my parents always said I was a talented genius. I was playing concerts from a very young age and the only reason I was so talented was because I had a Bard's power I just didn't know it. But I suppose in a way it turned out all right, because if I had discovered my bard's talent at so young an age I never would have run away and eventually met Kory or Beth. Or I would have run away then and been killed or something equally as horrible could have happened to me. Also if my parents' had discovered it they would have used it to their advantage. And I also might have destroyed myself before I could learn to control this power." Eric laughed somewhat bitterly then looked at Kevin. "And what are you doing in my dreams Sidhe?"

"I came to ask for your help," said Kevin, not taking offense for he had interrupted Eric's dream, which was based on a very private part of Eric's past—even if he hadn't meant to.

Eric cocked his head to the side questioningly and suddenly the landscape transformed to what Kevin assumed was a dreamscape of Eric's apartment. "Have a seat," Eric offered. "What can I help you with?"

"First off have you ever heard of Fairgrove Industries?"

"Yes I have even before your employee Tannim helped out my two friends. Tannim and I met briefly when we were both at Chinthliss. He was helping to set up Chinthliss new computer system and internet connection that Kory and Beth bought him for the use of his library."

"And how'd you get a computer to work Underhill?" asked Kevin curiously.

"With a Farraday cage. As long as the cage is activated the system will work and it runs off solar batteries."

Kevin nodded then told Eric his true name and explained the dilemma and Eric listened attentively throughout. "I'll be glad to help. I know what it's like to grow up in an abusive home and I can't stand seeing it happen to anyone else if there is anything I can do to help. The only problem I see is I'll have to have someone check up on Magnus occasionally just to make sure he doesn't set the place on fire," the last was said half jokingly.

Before Kevin could ask who Magnus was a picture of a tall seventeen or eighteen year old boy appeared and he looked enough like Eric that they had to be related. "My brother," said Eric simply. "I only found out within the last year and a half that I had a brother. Apparently after I ran away and they couldn't find a trace of me they had another child who also eventually ran away. He was a little bit younger then; me actually when he did. He got himself into a load of trouble and if I hadn't found out by accident that I had a brother he might very well be dead or back in our parents clutches. Believe it or not he ran to New York to the slums and I had a hell of a time tracking him down, by magic or by normal means. It turned out Magnus was blocking me magically. I don't think he realized what he was doing at the time he just wanted to deaden his trail for the private eyes he knew our parents would hire. Once I found him and explained the situation to him he calmed down. I promised him that he could live with me until he turned eighteen and after that our parents would have no claim on him because he would be legally an adult."

"Bring him with you," Kevin suggested.

Eric looked at him his expression unreadable, but finally his expression softened as he looked at the image of his brother. In that moment of vulnerability Kevin saw a man who loved his brother and didn't want to see him make the same mistakes he had. He also saw a protectiveness that was the kind a person had when he thought he had no family and discovered a long lost sibling. "All right I can do that, but I warn you he is only half trained in Bardic Magic at this point. I've been teaching him every spare moment I have which isn't much and Hosea my former apprentice has been taking over when I cannot."

"That's alright," said Kevin.

"All right, how soon do you need us?"

"A few days will make little difference," said Kevin.

"In that case I think we'll ride Lady Day up instead of catching a flight." An image of an elvensteed came into view then transformed into a motorcycle. "We'll see you in a few days," Eric promised.

"Bard Eric I just want to thank you for agreeing to help," said Kevin formally.

Eric laughed and this time it was a laugh filled with genuine humor instead of bitterness. "It's my pleasure. After all the Sidhe have done for me it's the least I can do. Fare thee well Keighvin Silverhair until we meet again," said Eric formally. "And when we do meet face to face call me Eric," he added with a sad smile.

Kevin nodded solemnly, and Eric faded from view and when he was gone the, apartment faded as well until there was nothing left but the fog and the ground beneath his feet.

Kevin came out of his trance with a start he sat up and sat there for a few minutes thinking of the memories in the; bard's mind he had witnessed. He felt honored for the Bard had shown a part of himself—a very private part. Kevin was sure the Bard realized that by doing so he had given him a weapon to use against him if he so chose not that he ever would. _I'll never betray your trust Eric Banyon,_ he swore silently to himself. _You have trusted me with some of the most private parts of your past and I will never betray that trust. This I swear upon all I hold dear. _A silence descended upon the glade as if it was acknowledging his silent vow.

The next morning

Aryc walked into Fairgrove Industries Tannim at his side the other employees looked up and smiled at him and he smiled shyly back. Kevin had of course told them about the boy and how he was going to try to get the rest of the children out of the house and kidnap them in various ways. "Morning Tannim," said Dottie coming forward. "And who is this young gentleman?"

"As if you didn't know," said Tannim with a chuckle. "This is Aryc. Aryc; meet Dottie, the receptionist at Fairgrove Industries."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Dottie," said Aryc politely.

"Is Kevin in Dottie?"

"In his office and he left instructions you were to see him immediately when you came in. I'll watch Aryc for you."

"You go with Dottie, Aryc I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Would you like a glass of milk and a cookie Aryc?" asked Dottie.

"Yes ma'am," said Aryc with a smile.

A minute later Tannim knocked on the office door and entered without waiting for a come in. "Morning Kevin, you wanted to see me?"

"That I did," said Kevin. "I talked to the bard last night and he has agreed to come and help."

"He did? That's great," said Tannim. "I knew he probably would unless he was involved in something else and couldn't get away."

"He agreed almost right away once I explained the situation to him. The only problem he saw was he didn't want to leave his brother in the apartment alone. He was afraid his brother would wreck the place."

Tannim chuckled and said, "So the brother is a little bit wild hmm?"

"A bit, from what I know neither one of them had a chance to run wild as children," Kevin's expression said there was quite a bit he wasn't saying and Tannim knew better then to ask Kevin would tell him if he could.

"I contacted him through his dreams," said Kevin finally. "I saw some things, parts of his past or things that might have been. Let's just say they left an impression and leave it at that. It's not for me to divulge. If the Bard want's to tell you that's; different."

Tannim nodded and changed the subject although he was still curious. "You need to take Aryc to see his brother let Alyc know his brother's okay," said Kevin. "I'm sure he's worried sick by now thinking something has happened to him."

"It very nearly did," Tannim pointed out.

"True," Kevin agreed. "But let's assure Alyc that his brother is okay."

Tannim nodded again and said, "Okay I'll see what I can do." It went unsaid that they needed to find a way to get Alyc alone and convince him his brother was fine.

That same morning in New York Eric awoke and remembered his dream. It was still crisp and clear unlike most dreams that faded before you fully awoke. _Had it been real? Had one Keighvin Silverhair invaded his dreams to ask for help? Or had it really been nothing more then a dream?_ Eric shook his head and tried to clear it of the remaining cobwebs then got up and made; himself some coffee. By the time he was through his second cup of coffee he was wide-awake and the dream was coming back in all its startling details. Finally he concluded that Keighvin had asked for his help and he had agreed. Magnus came into the kitchen them startling Eric from his thoughts. "Morning Eric," Magnus greeted.

"Morning," said Eric. "I have a little bit of a surprise for you."

"What's that?" Magnus inquired curiously.

"We're going to Savannah to help out a Sidhe by the name of Keighvin Silverhair."

"Why?"

"Because he asked for my help and it has to do with a group of abused children."

Magnus grimaced and nodded for he to had been abused if not physically, mentally and emotionally. "When did he call I don't remember the phone ringing anytime yesterday."

"It didn't, he contacted me through my dreams and I agreed to help. I told him we would take Lady Day up and be up there in a few days."

Magnus didn't comment. If Eric said one of the Sidhe had contacted him through his dreams then it was so. He had learned that with magic nearly anything was possible.

"So you better start packing, because you'll be going with me," Eric added. "This will give you what I like to call field experience."

Magnus grinned and Eric looked at him. "Now Magnus you are not to embarrass me when we get there. None of your usual comments—there are certain courtesies that all Sidhe expect and a lot can get annoyed if you don't go by that. And since I've never met this Keighvin Silverhair—I've heard of him of course through some friends—except in my dream I don't know what to expect from him so you are to be on your best behavior you understand me?" asked Eric somewhat sternly.

"Yes Eric," said Magnus solemnly

"Good then let's start packing."

A little later after Eric had packed a bag and put his flute in its case ready for transport he quickly wrote an e-mail message to Kory and Beth in Elfhame Mist Hold.

Subject: Kory and Beth

Will be out of town for a few days, he wrote. Keighvin Silverhair of Savannah has asked for my help regarding some children. You can contact me over e-mail. Magnus is going with me. Give Mauve a hug for me from her "Uncle Eric"

Eric

Eric waited about an hour and then silently pressed the receive messages button hoping it had gotten there in that time. Time was funny Underhill sometimes running fast, sometimes slow and sometimes normal so there was no telling if they had gotten it yet or not.

Subject: Eric

Will be glad to help if needed connect us over e-mail and will be there as soon as possible. Mauve misses you please come and visit soon.

Kory and Beth

P.S.: And try to stay out of trouble Banyon.

Eric chuckled that postscript had Beth written all over it. The implication being if he got himself hurt or killed; he would answer to her and it would not be pretty.

Eric headed downstairs and knocked on Toni's door. It was opened almost immediately. "Hi Eric," said Toni. "Can I help you with something?"

Eric entered the apartment and sat down on the sofa. "No Toni I just came to tell you the Magnus and I will be out of town for a few days. A Sidhe, by the name of Kevin Silverhair, in Savannah has asked for my help, with a little problem he's having."

"Are you sure you can trust this Kevin Silverhair?" asked Toni.

"Almost positive," said Eric. "For one thing you've met one of his employees Tannim and for another I have heard about him through sources. He's the one that created Fairgrove industries and the one that decided to earn money the mortal way, so he could help children in trouble."

"All right," Tony sighed. "You and Magnus just be careful down there and try to come back in one piece, okay?"

"Sure," said Eric with a grin. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye," said Toni.

Later that same afternoon Tannim pulled up outside of Alyc's school Aryc in the backseat. "Stay here I'll be right back," Tannim promised. It was summer and a couple of the younger Bryant children were in summer school here according to Aryc and Alyc always came to pick them up to make sure they got home safely.

A boy the; same; age as Aryc was just coming up the sidewalk and heading towards the school. He looked so much like Aryc it was uncanny. Tannim walked towards him and Alyc looked up his eyes frightened. "It's okay I'm, a friend," said Tannim.

"Prove it," said Alyc in defiance his hands behind his back and his muscles tensed as if to flee.

"All right the password is 'click your heels together three times and say—" Tannim paused and Alyc finished for him. _It's a good thing the Sidhe didn't do this they wouldn't have understood the password or even the reason for one,_ Tannim thought with a mental chuckle.

"There's no place like home," Alyc repeated softly. Alyc relaxed and looked up at Tannim the fear gone from his eyes. "You've seen my brother?" he asked simply.

"Yes I have and if you allow me to lead the way I'll take you to him." Alyc followed without another word.

A few minutes later Alyc exited the car tears of relief struggling to run down his cheeks but he wiped them away. Aryc and Tannim hadn't had time to tell him much, but what they had told him was enough to put him at ease for the first time in months. Aryc had found help; not only help but; elves and magic did exist and they were going to help in anyway that they could. He headed up the walk of the school to pick up Erin and Tal who had been forced to attend summer school in order to get their grades up to par for the next school year.

A few days later

A tall, dark-haired policeman came up the driveway of the Bryant house and rang the bell. He stood there not looking forward to what he has to tell the family.

A woman opened the door and she is dressed in a housecoat and slippers. "Yes officer can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am that your husband has been in an accident." Phyllis Bryant stood in shocked silence for a moment.

"You mean he's dead?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am."

"Won't you please come in Mr. ...?"

Flannery ma'am, Donald Flannery."

"Well come in Mr. Flannery and tell me what happened to Ilan."

"Thank you ma'am," said Flannery politely, wondering why the woman wasn't in tears considering he had just told her, her husband was dead. Maybe she was in shock.

"Please have a seat Mr. Flannery."

"Thank you ma'am," said Flannery taking a seat.

"How did he die?"

"He was robbed ma'am and then shot. I'm very sorry to have to tell you such sad news."

"Shot? Why would they rob him then shoot him? Couldn't they, have taken the money and left him alive?" asked Phyllis Bryant putting on an act for the policeman in front of her. She didn't want him to know that she didn't care that Ilan was dead. She never had cared for him or anything except his money.

"I don't know ma'am. Maybe he struggled and they shot him to keep him from getting help."

"Yes that sounds like Ilan," Phyllis mumbled mostly to herself.

"We need you to come down to the morgue to make a positive ID of the body."

"Which morgue is it Mr. Flannery?"

"The one downtown," said Flannery.

"I'll be there shortly I need to call a babysitter for the children first. I'll meet you down there in an hour."

"All right," Flannery agreed.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Flannery," she said escorting him to the door and shutting it in his face once he was out on the stoop.

"Well that was weird," Flannery muttered and headed for his unmarked. "That was the strangest thing. You would think she had something to hide. No it's probably just my imagination." He unlocked his car, got behind the wheel and drove down the street still deep in thought.

About the time that the policeman was announcing the death Ilan Bryant Eric and Magnus were pulling into the city limits of Savannah Georgia. "Remember, what I told you about your manners okay," Eric warned as they entered the Savannah City limits. "Some Sidhe are very strict about respect and if you aren't respectful he could do something to both of us before I had a chance to stop him."

"I remember," said Magnus having to shout to be heard over the wind and the sound of the engine.

"Good, now let's see," Eric said looking at the map while Magnus drove. "Fairgrove Industries is…hmmm," said Eric, looking at the map. "Turn here," said Eric looking up at the name of the streets. Magnus obeyed and in a very short time they found themselves outside a pair of massive gates. Eric dismounted and pushed the bottom on the gate to announce their presence. "Good afternoon," said a voice over the speaker. "How can I help you?"

"Eric and Magnus Banyon here as requested. I believe you were expecting us?"

"We were and welcome to Fairgrove Industries." The gates clicked and swung up electronically. "Please enter."

Eric and Magnus switched places and Eric drove up the long driveway as the gates swung closed behind them.

Eric parked and both dismounted taking off their helmets and stowing them in the saddlebags on Lady Day's side. Then they slowly walked up the stairs that led to a pair of massive front doors which swung open before then could push them.

"Welcome to Fairgrove Industries Mr. Banyon," said a man with silver hair and an old, old face. "I'm Sam Kelly and I have been asked to escort you upstairs."

Eric nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kelly and please call me Eric. Being called Mr. Banyon reminds me to much of my father."

"As you wish," Sam agreed, liking the young Bard immediately. There was something about him however that spoke of pain, a pain that was deep, but also years in the past. As they headed towards the elevators Sam noticed something he hadn't noticed right away, both men glowed with an aura of energy all around, but dim. Sam suspected it was controlled so as not to put the sensitive to any discomfort. "And you can call me Sam. Come with me and let me show you upstairs."

A few minutes later both men were escorted into Keighvin's office where Sam immediately took his leave.

"Welcome Mr. Banyon to Savannah," said Kevin gracefully rising from his chair and extending his hand. Eric shook it then Magnus and Kevin said observing the two silently, "You made good time. Have a seat." Both had black hair and blue eyes and the same cheekbones and mouth, but there the resemblance ended. Eric was slightly taller with longer hair and intense blue eyes that somehow gave you the impression he had seen too much and had not escaped unscathed. Magnus's eyes on the other hand were happier, but they too said they had their share of pain.

"Thanks," said Eric sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Lady Day is pretty fast. If it wasn't for the elvensteeds speed we would have taken longer to get here. May I introduce my brother Magnus?"

"I'm pleased to meet you Magnus," said Kevin.

"And I you sir," said Magnus politely with just a hint of a smile.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and in walked a man with a little boy at his side. "May I introduce Tannim. He's one of my mechanics/drivers and also a very powerful mage. And this is the boy I was telling you about Aryc."

""We've met," said Eric. It's a pleasure to see you again Tannim. I am forever in your debt for what you did for my two friends."

"You as well," said Tannim, shaking Eric's hand and then Magnus's.

Kevin watched the exchange and silently thought that he and the Bard were going to get along just fine.

After a few minutes the conversation turned back to the matter at hand. Kevin began to describe the situation in more detail then he had in Eric's dream. Magnus, Kevin noticed remained silent throughout the account, but flinched as he mentioned the beatings and how the children were being treated. Eric as well seemed upset although he hid it better; his eyes however gave him away. They were bottomless pools of anger whenever the children's situation was mentioned.

"Well," said Eric finally. "I agree that something must be done, but what? We don't want to alert the parents what is going on until it is too late to do anything."

"Is they're any way to snatch all of them all at the same time? That way there's no way the parents could get suspicious until it is too late," Magnus suggested, speaking for the first time.

"Not a bad idea," said Kevin thoughtfully.

"But do you have enough people for that?" asked Eric. "It would take at least two or three people per team and one of them must be a mage of some kind in order to pull it off—preferably a relatively strong one."

"The only one I can think of right of hand is Tannim. He could lead one team you another and Magnus a third."

"I don't think that's a good idea. His training hasn't gone that far yet. On the other hand . . ." Eric said before Magnus could start to object. "If someone who was experienced in magic, but didn't have the power that Magnus has could go with him and give him a hand it might be possible."

"We don't have anyone like that right now except Tannim and he's a strong one," said Kevin after considering a moment. "We have several people of relatively little power, but not the experience."

"Well I could call in Kory, but if I do Beth will not remain behind. And I hate to do it if only for their daughter Mauve's sake. What if one of them was hurt or killed? But as Kory would probably remind me the risk would be worth it to get those children out of danger."

"Can you contact him from here?" asked Kevin, understanding Eric's concern, but the children were more important at the moment.

"Yes," said Eric. "I brought my laptop computer with me and it has Kory's and Beth's e-mail address. I can write them and they should be here in less then a day depending on how Underhill time is running at the moment of course. Or if you want them faster—although it won't be much faster—I can send an emergency magical message."

"But it will drain you?" asked Kevin.

"Yes," said Eric, simply, "I won't be much good to you for a least a day after that maybe more."

"E-mail then, we need you at full strength," said Kevin. Eric nodded and agreed.

"Can I invite you and your brother out to dinner?" asked Kevin several hours later. They had been deep in a strategy planning session and Bard Eric had made his share of suggestions, most of them good. Even Magnus had made a suggestion or two.

"I don't know we're awfully tired," said Eric, a sparkle in his eyes. Magnus looked awfully disappointed, but didn't say anything. It took a great deal of effect Kevin noticed for him to remain silent. "On the other hand I'd hate to disappoint Magnus."

Magnus grinned.

_It was nice to see that Eric could tease his brother and that Magnus could take it,_ Kevin thought. All the Sidhe were big on family and family caring. "Dinner it is—my treat," said Kevin.

Eric started to protest and then remembered the rules Dharinel had drummed into his skull time and time again. "It would be our pleasure."

Subject: Kory and Beth

Need some help here in Savannah will explain the plan when you get here. Please hurry from what Kevin has told me the children are in an extremely dangerous situation with the stepmother who is always drinking and mentally, physically and emotionally abusing them.

Eric

Eric sent it off and closed the computer. He was sitting in one of the best hotels in the city. The room had two double beds a TV a minifridge and other luxuries all courtesy of Fairgrove Industries. He of course had tried to protest saying he could afford to pay for his, and Magnus's accommodations, but Kevin had insisted and it was best not to argue with one of the Sidhe. Kevin's argument was that Eric and Magnus had used their precious free time to help him and of course the children out. So the least he could do was pay for his and Magnus's accommodations for they had also driven all the way up here in order to help him out and that as they say was that—no arguments allowed said Kevin's tone of voice. Eric finally gave in and consented after all as he had already said one did not argue with one of the Sidhe especially one as powerful as Kevin. He checked the computer a few hours later and found a message waiting. It was short and too the point.

Subject: Eric

We will meet you outside of Fairgrove Industries tomorrow at 2pm your time.

Kory and Beth

P.S. Try to stay out of trouble till then Banyon

Eric chuckled that last one was from Beth. She knew his habit of getting into trouble without even trying.

The next day at 2 pm sharp two elvensteeds approached the Fairgrove gates which were already open. They drove through to find Eric waiting for them. Standing beside him was an older man with white hair. "Kory, Beth it's so good to see you. It's been awhile," Eric said as he hugged his two friends.

"So it has," Beth agreed. "You should see Mauve she's grown since you last saw her."

"I bet she has."

"Eric we also have some good news," said Kory.

"Oh what that?" asked Eric.

"I'm pregnant," Beth said.

"That's great Bethy," said Eric giving her a hug and a kiss on the nose. "Congratulations Kory I know both of you have been wanting a family.

"It's all thanks to you Eric," said Kory. "You and your former apprentice Hosea. "We will forever be in both your debts."

Beth nodded vicious agreement with Kory's statement.

"Forget it, you are my friends. More then that you are the only family I have besides my brother—my parents don't count we share genes nothing more—and I'll do anything I possibly can for family.

Both Kory and Beth seemed touched deeply by Eric's words but before they could say anything Eric continued. "But we can talk about this some more later but for now meet Sam Kelly, he works for Fairgrove industries," said Eric.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Kelly," said Kory.

"The pleasure is mine," said Sam. "And call me Sam, but now Kevin is waiting up in his office to discuss plans with you."

The others and followed Sam to Kevin's office.

They found Kevin, Tannim, Aryc and Magnus waiting. "It's good of you to come so quickly," said Kevin once the introductions were complete.

"We were glad to do it," said Kory.

"So what's the plan?" asked Beth. Kevin observed the two and noticed Beth looked no older then in the memory he'd seen in Eric's dream. Of course she'd been in Underhill the last few years and time moved differently there. Kevin told them the plan they had been discussing and Kory and Beth added a few idea of their own.

Aryc stood outside the school with a pair of binoculars, Kevin and Tannim beside him. All three were invisible. Eric had agreed to scout of the school and he had taken Magnus with him, because there was very little danger involved at this stage of the operation.

As for Aryc he had insisted on coming along just to reassure his siblings that everything would be okay. At first Kevin had protested citing it as to dangerous, but Aryc had gone stubborn and refused to divulge certain information until they agreed to let him come along. That particular information was vital to a successful operation and finally Kevin had had no choice but to give in, but only if Aryc did everything he was told to do—no questions asked. If he was told to duck or to run he was to do it and ask questions later. Aryc had agreed if only because he knew they had his best interest at heart.

The whole plan to snatch all of them together had been abandoned because Alyc had brought news that there father had been murdered in a street robbery. He was crying when he had said it for he had really loved his father. He also brought news that there stepmother had done the unforgivable and sent the youngest three to the orphanage. The Sidhe had reacted immediately at the news and had gone directly to the orphanage. What had happened there Aryc would never forget for the rest of his life. He remembered that day just yesterday well . . .

_They had been deep in a planning session, disregarding plans that might reveal who and what they were or plans that put any of the children in and around the ones they were helping in danger. Suddenly the front gate had buzzed and Dottie had answered, "Yes may I help you?" _

"_I believe a man called Tannim works here. I need to speak to him."_

"_And may I inquire as to a name young man?" Dottie asked. She could tell by the voice he was quite young._

"_Alyc Bryant."_

"_Aryc's twin?" asked Dottie._

"_That's the one. I have some information he needs to hear immediately."_

_The gates clicked open and_ _Alyc immediately began to make his way up the long drove on foot. He had taken the bus as near as it would go to Fairgrove and walked the rest of the way. Now he was starting to get tired and his legs sore. He finally reached the steps that led to the front door and began to climb._

_A few minutes later he was escorted into Kevin's office to find Kevin, Tannim Eric, Magnus Kory and Beth all silently waiting. Conversation had stopped the minute he entered the room._

"_Have a seat lad," said the man behind the desk kindly. "You must be tired after walking all that way."_

"_A little," Alyc admitted as he plopped down in the only remaining chair. "What I came all this way to tell you is that our father is dead. He was killed in a robbery." Aryc whimpered at that for he had genuinely loved there father and Alyc continued, "I just found out yesterday Phyllis our stepmother has done the unforgivable and taken the three younger ones to the orphanage. Father hasn't even been buried yet."_

"_She didn't," Aryc whispered in despair._

"_She did, I tell you that woman's crazy. Why she ever married father I'll never know."_

_Kevin's eyes had gone angry at what Alyc was telling them, "Which orphanage lad?"_

"_The one on the edge of town," Alyc answered._

"_We must come up with a plan immediately. Anybody who does that to her own children doesn't deserve to have any children at all," said Eric furiously._

"_True," Kevin agreed trying to control his anger. Now was not the time to lose his temper._

_They came up with a plan quickly—it would involve Kevin, Eric, Magnus, Conal, Kory, Beth and of course Alyc and Aryc. And it would take place at night if at all possible._

_They all arrived at the orphanage just as it was turning dark and Eric immediately began to play his air flute. What the music was saying basically was that we aren't here. You do not see us for we do not exist. Both Tannim and Kevin looked impressed at Eric's light almost invisible touch as the magic flowed from him in a stream and seemed to wrap around the minds he was trying to make not notice them. They walked into the orphanage and most people did not even look their way and the one or two that did well their gazes seemed to slide right past them as if they didn't exist at all. Eric kept playing and the elves went about there assigned tasks. They split into two groups Eric, Beth and Alyc going with one Kory, Magnus and Aryc with the other. Before they had separated Kory had practically ordered Beth and Eric to be careful and Eric to stay in one piece or he would regret it._

_Eric had smiled sadly the expression reaching all the way to his eyes and said simply, "Once more into the breach dear friends." The other elves had looked confused at this but Kory and Beth had both seemed to understand and simply nodded._

_Kevin filed it away in his memory to ask the Bard about what he had meant after the job was completed._

_Kevin, Eric and Beth along with Alyc went to the girl's dormitory. Eric led them for he had been the front man and had scouted it out ahead of time. The children had already been put down for the night and Alyc along with Kevin and Beth went inside while Eric kept playing his air flute. When Kevin had asked where his instrument was Eric had explained that it had been destroyed in a battle and he had started using what he called and air flute which was just a magical manifestation of his original instrument. "It works just as well if not better," Eric had explained. "This one can't be destroyed."_

_Kevin had nodded and all had fallen silent as they walked down the hallways. _

_The hallways were dim and barely lighted at all and it was barely 7:30 in the evening. The children still should have been up and running around, but in this case it was not so. "Man they sure go to bed early," Beth whispered. "This place is like a tomb." Kevin hoped that the witch's words were not prophetic and this ended up being their graves. The magic of Eric's; music wrapped around the one adult in the room just across the hall and the children as well._

_Alyc entered the room and went down the row of cot like beds until he spotted his younger sister Breanna. "This is Breanna," Alyc whispered. Kevin picked her up gently not wanting to wake her until they were safe. "She's three." Breanna for her part was curled into a ball and her face was streaked with dried tears and she slept with her thumb in her mouth. The room itself wasn't much to look at. The wallpaper was peeling and the windows were all dirty as if they hadn't been washed in years. The floors were covered in dust and the beds the children were sleeping in looked like little more then cots—not like real beds. The sheets at least looked clean although well used and mended often and the comforters thin and worn as well._

_Alyc moved on after giving Breanna a kiss on her baby soft cheek and came to a crib at the far end of the room. It was the only crib in the room and in it was his other sister Glynda who was still awake and staring at him. "Al?" she asked. 's th't 'ou?"_

"_Yes, it's me Glynda," Alyc picked her up and hugged her gently and carried her out. "Now keep quiet and we'll be out of here in no time." They journeyed back the way they had come and arrived at the front hall. The others had not arrived yet so they waited. Kevin got a closer look at Breanna in the dim light of the hall and instantly saw bruises on her arms and one on the side of her neck. They were starting to turn yellow at the edges, but still very much there. Kevin's eyes flashed in anger, but he hung onto his temper—barely._

_The others appeared a few minutes later Howard being held by Kory. Howard or Howie as he was called was wide awake eyes as wide as saucers. Magnus was playing a violin and it was basically sending out the same message Eric's air flute. Both brothers played well and the music was hardly noticeable which when magic was involved was as it should be. Eric gestured for Magnus to join him and stopped playing for a moment to ask, "You ready?" They had discussed the plan beforehand and they were now at the stage to make the employees forget the three children had ever existed at all, much less spent a few days with them. The other Elves and Tannim left, but both Kory and Beth refused to leave the two brothers. Kory handed over Howie to Tannim and whispered, "We will join you in a few minutes."_

"_Yes," said Magnus, setting his bow to his violin and putting the instrument under his chin._

_They both began to play and the basic message was. Forget, forget they were ever here. Forget, forget . . . The magic seemed to swell out from both of them and go in waves to every mind in the building except the four standing in the hallway near the front door—because those four were shielded and protected. They stopped and both slumped to the ground for they had used a lot of magic this night. Kory helped Eric to his feet while Beth helped Magnus. "Let's go," Kory whispered._

_Eric and Magnus both walked out under their own power with Kory supporting one and Beth the other._

_Kevin was waiting for them and helped get the bards onto the back of their elvensteed Lady Day. "Well make sure they get to the hotel safely," Kory promised._

"_But what about our brother and sister?" asked Aaron gesturing too his brother and himself._

"_Well make a plan tomorrow lad. Right now everybody is exhausted and need to sleep, before we can try anything else."_

_Eric seeing Aryc's expression and that he was about to protest he said, "Using magic takes a lot of power and energy Aryc. It's not only the concentration its spinning the energy out of your own soul if there isn't a node or a nexus nearby and even if there is it takes a lot of willpower to control something that powerful—to shape it into doing what you want. And making that many people; forget that your brother and sisters ever existed, much less spent a few days with them is difficult at best. You have to do it so as not to erase any other memories except the ones you want to erase and that takes a delicate touch. We'll get them out," Eric promised. "A good night's sleep and we might not be as good as new, but we should be able to help out."_

_Aryc nodded having to accept it._

Aryc's thoughts were interrupted when looking through the binoculars he spotted Erin and Tal entering the school.

That's them," Aryc told Kevin. Kevin nodded able to see from a distance without aid.

"We can't get to them right now with all of the other students surrounding them. We'll follow them and try to get them alone and explain the situation," Kevin decided.

Aryc nodded agreeing that it was the safest course of action—the longer it took for anybody to realize what they were doing the better off everybody would be.

They walked into the school no one paying them the slightest heed. The music Eric and Magnus were playing was the same one they had done at the orphanage just yesterday. We don't exist . . . we are not here . . . we are figments of overactive imaginations. The students flowed around them seeming to avoid them without realizing they were doing so.

It was lunch period when Aryc snuck into the school with Eric at his side. Eric was keeping them invisible so he could find his two siblings with as little problem as possible. Secretly Aryc still marveled at what Eric could do with his flute—his air flute which was a magical manifestation of the original Aryc reminded himself. He also marveled magic really existed at all. The others were waiting in a corner of the school where no one was likely to bump into them and Magnus was keeping them unnoticed with his playing. Eric was proud of his brother he had not once complained that his arm was killing him as he continued to but bow to the violin strings and he had accepted staying behind to keep the others from being noticed also without a word.

The waited outside the cafeteria and the students started to go inside. Aryc managed to grab his younger sister Erin and Eric grabbed Tal just as they were going to go get them some lunch. Then Eric started playing again after gesturing for Aryc to handle the explanation

"Aryc what's going on?" asked Erin. "Where have you been the last few days we've been so worried and who's this?"

The questions came in a rush and Aryc gestured for her to be silent for a moment. "This is Eric Banyon he's come to help get you guys out from under our stepmothers thumb."

"What about the others?"

"Already taken care of," Aryc assured her.

"Why does nobody seem to be noticing us?" asked Tal speaking for the first time looking around him curiously.

Erin looked and nodded agreement with Tal's question. "That's one of the things I wanted to explain to you," said Aryc. "Let's just say magic exists and that's what Eric is doing with his flute. The way I understand it is that magic can do basically anything you want it to do if you have enough power for it."

"You're joking right?" asked Erin.

Aryc shrugged and gestured around him. "Look around you. The students are ignoring us as if we didn't even exist. The teachers walk right by us without a glance. Explain that in normal terms—you can't I assure you I tried. I might also mention that elves do exist."

"Elves?" asked Erin and Tal together incredulous.

"They're the ones that planned this operation to get all of us away from Phyllis."

"If that's true—why?" asked Erin.

"Because from what I know they care about children even ones that are not their own. Apparently they don't or can't have as many children as we humans do. So whenever they can get too them and they know of a child who is in fear or losing heart, soul or especially their lives they rescue them and take them Underhill."

Eric gestured at Aryc to hurry up and Aaron said, "Come on you two do you really want to stay with Phyllis with father dead?"

"No I suppose not," said Erin and Eric began to lead them towards the front of the school gesturing for them to follow with his head still playing all the way.

Later they got back to Fairgrove Industries safely and Kevin disappeared for an hour or so to reunite the children with their younger siblings who had already gone Underhill.

He was back after and they all sat in Kevin's office sipping soda or Gatorade as the case might be. For the elves it was the Gatorade because the caffeine in soda or chocolate drove them into dreaming from which they might never wake up from.

"How are they doing?" asked Eric the minute Kevin had sat down and had a chance to relax and take a sip of Gatorade.

"They seem happy to be out of their stepmothers clutches. The younger ones ran to their siblings the second they saw them."

Eric nodded then said, "Well if you don't need us for anything else I think it's about time for me and Magnus to head home."

"And us," said Kory.

"Mauve won't even remember us if we don't get back soon," Beth added.

"Well actually I was thinking that from what we were able to coax out of the children and from the physical evidence can this Phyllis Bryant really go unpunished? What if she decides to get married again to some other poor man and they have children? Don't we have the responsibility to see if she is able to take care of them properly?"

"It's not right that some mortal woman goes off having children like rabbits and then refuses to accept responsibility for them," said Kory agreeing with Kevin.

"This world is hard enough to live in without somebody having children they don't even particularly want," said Eric, agreed. "I ought to know considering I ran away when I was eighteen. If Kory hadn't straightened me out I probably would have drank myself to death in a few years."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," said Kevin.

"About what?" asked Eric with a confused expression.

"About what you meant when you said 'Once more into the breach dear friends.'"

Eric shrugged, "I've been known to get myself in trouble that I can't get myself out of on my own—it happened mostly before I was really trained in Bardic magic. I was just a man with a lot of power and no control and no training. I didn't know what could or what couldn't be done where magic was concerned."

Beth snorted, "Mostly, but not always I seem to remember a time not so long ago when Kyla sent us an e-mail saying you had disappeared and that you had been missing for days."

"We were in New York within just a couple of hours of Kyla having sent the message to find him still missing," Kory added. "And found out Kyla had already searched every place she could think of. We finally called the hospitals and gave them his description. We were told that he had been brought in unconscious and from the looks of it not likely to wake up—ever."

"That was when I found out I had a brother," said Eric. "I was coming back from a glade in the park when I was attacked by some muggers. Normally they wouldn't have bothered me, but on that particular occasion I was distracted and exhausted. I ended up in the hospital unable to wake up and if it hadn't been for Kyla and Hosea my apprentice I would still very likely be unconscious. I woke up to find myself being attended by an elven healer, that someone had brought me Underhill without informing my friends where I'd be and learned both Kory and Beth; were pacing outside my door extremely worried about me."

"Of course we were worried. You go off and nearly get yourself killed—" Beth said then paused. "And you didn't expect us to be worried? Besides you ought to know better then to get distracted in New York City."

There was more to the story Kevin knew, but he wasn't sure he had a right to ask.

"Ask anything you want," said Eric seeing his look. "I won't promise to answer it, but if I can I will."

"I'm guessing you had something to do with getting the nexus in California out of Perenor's hands."

Eric shrugged and said, "It's not exactly a secret. I was at one of those; Renaissance Faires trying to make my living by playing. Then one night I was half drunk and I just sat out in a glade to practice a bit and I ended up waking up Kory who had been put to sleep by Perenor." Kory and Beth were nodding at all this as Eric spoke.

"I and Prince Terenil were the only two who saw the danger that Perenor represented and the others wouldn't listen to us until it was too late. Terenil got himself lost in dreaming and I was put to sleep before I could do anything about it," Kory explained.

"I woke him up totally by accident. I guarantee you I didn't have a clue that I was using magic that night—or even that magic existed. When Kory showed up at my front door that first time I didn't want to believe that Sidhe really existed. I thought it was an old girlfriend who I had just broken up with playing a practical joke on me. It took a lot to convince me that magic and all the rest really did exist and when they did I promised myself I would do what I could to help the Sidhe wake up from dreaming."

"It was a fight all the way," said Beth. "Perenor had a huge advantage over us the Sidhe encircling Eric, me and the band. The Sidhe kept dropping under his power like flies. Kory faced him and nearly died to when he got a sword through his stomach."

"Then Terenil showed up and fought him and they ended up killing each other," said Kory a great deal of sadness in his voice as he thought of his prince and his friend who had proven himself in the end. "The only reason I survived at all is Eric had finished setting up the new nexus and he felt me slipping away."

"I managed to heal him even as untrained as I was at that point and I never would have managed it if not for the new nexus for I was exhausted. After that we moved to San Francisco, bought a house and proceeded to live quietly earning our money by street busking. For awhile we had quite a tight little musical trio. Then after another misadventure we decided it was safer if we disappeared Underhill for awhile. I needed to be trained in any case and Dharinel had finally agreed to teach me after seeing how much trouble I could get into untrained," said Eric with a sad smile.

Dharinel isn't very fond of humans," Beth added. "He stays Underhill as much as possible. Although I will admit he has changed a lot in the last few years."

"And that is all that happened in California," said Eric. Kevin was listening fascinated to the story the three were telling and Magnus as well for he had never heard it.

"You managed to set a new nexus and defeat Perenor?"

"I didn't really defeat Perenor Terenil did," said Eric.

"But if I'm not mistaken it was more then likely your music that woke Terenil out of dreaming and gave him the courage to face Perenor. He probably knew he was going to die, but he did it anyway."

"I never really thought about it but I suppose that Terenil popping up right when we needed him could have had something to do with my music."

"I'm assuming you had some kind of mishap in San Francisco since you retreated Underhill?"

"We did, but I really don't want to talk about it. That particular misadventure still gives me nightmares." All Beth could do was nod, shivering even at the thought of what had happened in San Francisco.

Kevin noticed their reactions and said no more about that particular subject.

A few days later they worked out a plan of approach to the supposedly grieving Phyllis Bryant.

They needed to teach her a lesson, but without actually revealing themselves for who and what they were at least until they were safely Underhill. If she did find out there was no telling what she would do with the information if anything at all.

It had been decided to get her Underhill for a trial by the Sidhe. Elfhame Fairgrove had agreed if they could bring her Underhill without too much trouble and as long as her disappearance wasn't questioned to closely. They had also agreed that this woman needed to be punished before she married some other rich fool and had more children—who she would probably abuse just like she had the Bryant children.

All Sidhe were crazy about children, even children that were not there own, but some like Kevin had it harder then most.

Eric approached the door of the Bryants' house and slowly knocked.

He wasn't playing the flute but he was shielded in a very powerful spell just by concentrating.

He rang the doorbell and it was answered almost immediately. "May I help you sir?" asked the lady at the door.

"I'm looking for Alyc Bryant," he said.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now," said Phyllis a tad nervously.

_Well of course not duh._ _Since they're all Underhill so they could get them away from you, _Eric thought keeping his expression neutral.

"Are you his stepmother—Phyllis Bryant?" asked Eric as if consulting a sheet.

"Why yes," said Phyllis "And your name is—?"

Eric didn't answer but quickly hummed a couple of bars of a song under his breath. Phyllis seemed to immediately lose interest in his name.

"If I may come in ma'am?" asked Eric politely,

Phyllis opened the door a little wider and allowed Eric to slip inside she closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Now what can I do for—"

Before she could finish the sentence Eric concentrated and called his air flute and began to play. As he played Phyllis's eyes began to close as if the music was putting her to sleep, which for all intents and purposes it was. Phyllis slowly fell back, but Eric was expecting that and caught her before she could hit the ground. He then opened the door and kept whistling, but this time the tune seemed to say, we are not here; you see and hear nothing but the wind and the song of birds. Several people came out of the woodwork as Eric kept whistling to include the whole group

"Nice work," Conal complimented him, as he headed inside and picked Phyllis up in his arms. Sidhe were stronger then they looked.

"Yeah well let's just get her out of here," said Eric. "When the police discover her missing it will probably be assumed she either ran away after killing all her children or that she left them to fend for themselves or some such notion."

"That won't be very far from the truth," Kory observed, "She very nearly did kill them if the bruises are any indication."

"True," said Eric.

"Let's get out of here shall we? The sooner we get her Underhill the better I feel."

"How long will she be under?" asked Conal.

"As long as I wish her too be. She won't awaken until I awaken her."

"Good," said Conal picking Phyllis up and carrying her to one of the elvensteeds that looked like a race car.

Within minutes the street was silent once more and nothing but the wind disturbed the morning air.

"Good work," said Kevin as they got back to Fairgrove industries

They headed Underhill, Kevin, Tannim, Kory, Beth, Eric and Magnus, Kevin carrying Phyllis Bryant. She would be put on trial and be and be judged by a jury of her peers. It was more then she deserved for the way she had treated the children she was supposed to care for and love, but if the Sidhe were anything they were fair or at least tried to be.

Eric and Magnus both had experience with growing up not being loved. All their parents had ever wanted to do was control them and for them to make their parents look good.

As for Kevin he had a soft spot for children and in fact he had it worst then most of the Sidhe. He loved children with a passion—any child. It was for the children of the world that he had started Fairgrove Industries so he could have the money to help any child in trouble.

Once they were through the gate Eric immediately transformed into the flashy silks and armor that told everyone that he was a Bard of Elfhame Misthold.

The others who had never seen him in chain mail, armor and elven silks with a sword belted at his waist stared at him in surprise then Kevin laughed and slapped him on the back. "Pretty neat trick," he said.

"Thanks," said Eric. "I figured since I'm going into unfamiliar territory I might as well dress the part."

Magnus stared at his brother in surprise, having no idea that Eric could do something like this, Transform with just a thought.

Kevin, Eric, Magnus as well as Kory, Beth and Tannim all rode elvensteeds to where the trial was going to be held. Magnus rode with Eric and Tannim with Kevin, since neither one had an Elvensteed of their own. Tannim because he preferred his Mustang which; was mostly cold iron. He had been offered an Elvensteed but had politely refused, saying only that while he was honored he would prefer to have as much cold Iron as possible between him and any enemies. Plus he had invested a lot of magical energy into the body of the Mustang.

"It's always better to be formal until you know what you're getting yourself into," said Eric. "If my teacher taught me one thing it's that."

"So Dharniel finally pounded some manners into that stubborn skull of yours," Beth teased him.

"Look who's talking," Eric retorted. "You're the most stubborn person I've ever met, here or in the World Above."

"You're both as stubborn as the day is long," said Kory rolling his eyes a human gesture he had learned while they were living in the world above. "Now can we just leave it at that, please?"

They finally came to what Eric could only describe as a fairy castle complete with four towers and ramparts as well as a portcullis and a moat with a medieval drawbridge which was down at the moment. The four towers looked as if they were made of different types of stone and the castle itself was surrounded by what Eric could only call a medieval forest with all kinds of trees towing hundreds of feet in the air. Magnus was looking around him in awe for he had been to no where except Elfhame Misthold and then only a few times. All Elfhames were different depending on who lived there and on who those particular elves had had contact with for elves had no imagination and could improve on someone else's work but couldn't create anything new and original on their own.

As for Eric he was no stranger to Elfhames and this one was more creative then most.

They entered the castle and were immediately announced by one of the guards that had been standing guard at the gate.

"Your Majesties may I present Sieur Eric, Knight and Bard of Elfhame Misthold and Hero of Elfhame Sun-Descending, his brother Magnus."

"Welcome, welcome to Elfhame Fairgrove," said the prince whose name was Braoin.

"I'm just sorry the occasion had to be such a sad one," added Aoibheann, Braoin's consort and queen.

"And may I also present Korendil, Knight of Elfhame Sun-Descending, squire of the High Court and Magus Minor and his human consort Mistress Bethany Margaret Kentraine."

"Welcome one and all," said Braoin. "I just wish the occasion was happier then what brings us here this day."

"So do we all," said Kevin, speaking for the first time since they had entered the throne room. "So do we all."

Eric walked into where Phyllis was being held until the trial. The room where she was being kept said classic dungeon all over it. There was a cot along one wall and a small window high up on the same wall. The window had glass in it instead of bars, but the glass was magically enchanted to be unbreakable and even if somebody managed to break it the window was too small for any one to crawl through even if they could reach it.

Unlike medieval dungeons however this one was clean and had plenty of ventilation. Also there were no rats or other bugs and the straw pallets were clean.

Eric gestured for the guard that had escorted him down here to stand back and the guard immediately took several steps away for he had been ordered by his prince to follow Eric's instructions.

"Watch the door," said Eric. "I have no idea how she's going to react when I wake her up."

"Yes Sieur," said the guard, saluting.

Phyllis was still under the sleep spell Eric had placed on her so he called up his air flute and began to play. He played through the song once, then twice, then finally at the third time Phyllis started to yawn and then sat up aptly.

"Where am I?" asked Phyllis. "Who are you?"

"Madam," said Eric formally. "You are in Underhill at Elfhame Fairgrove here to answer the charge of mentally, emotionally and physically abusing your children.

"What is Underhill and goddamn what for that matter is an Elfhame?"

"Madam all I can tell you is that the elves of myths and legend exist and this is their domain. When one of them learned of what you were doing to your own children—" Eric paused. "Well let's just say that elves as a whole are very fond of children and as a whole can not stand to hear or see one being abused—"

"Elves?" Phyllis practically shrieked. "You've got to be kidding. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am," said Eric gently. "Now if you'll follow me—"

"I'll go nowhere except home," said Phyllis defiantly.

Eric sighed and gestured for the guard to come and take her in hand, muttering at the same time, "I had a feeling she was going to react this way. It's as if elves; existing makes a lot of people act insane."

The guard grabbed her by the arm gently but firmly and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get away. And the three of them together two willing and one struggling headed out the dungeon door to where the trial was being held.

A few minutes later the guard escorted Phyllis Bryant to a large room that looked even to Eric's experienced eyes like one of those old fashioned courtrooms, complete with wooden pulpit and old fashioned wooden benches for the jury. It was if he had stepped back in time to like the 1700's or something.

Phyllis looked around as she was escorted to a chair in what was approximately the middle of the courtroom. Everybody in the room had pointed ears and eyes slitted like a cats—everyone that is except a man with black hair—the same man who had somehow knocked her out and then woken her up—a red headed woman, another man that looked like your classic hot-rodder and another guy also with black hair—no more then a boy really.

The guard shoved Bryant into a seat and then took his place beside her his expression stony. Eric took a seat beside his brother Magnus, with Kevin and Tannim sitting on the other side of him. They were to be witnesses.

_Magnus has held up well through all this,_ Eric thought with pride giving his brother a covert glance, studying him. He looked as tired as Eric felt, but otherwise relatively unscathed.

Eric turned back to the trial and listened as Aryc then Alyc bore witness to what they had seen their stepmother do.

"And then what lad?" asked Prince Braoin who was presiding of Aryc

"And then," said Aryc sadly. "She would beat any of us for the slightest offence."

"Give us an example, lad," said Braoin.

"Oh there was one time when Breanna spilled her juice on accident and she went into a towering rage. She acted as if Brea had done it on purpose. Brea was less then two at the time and just learning how to drink from a cup."

Everybody in the court room looked grim at Aryc's statement.

Phyllis started to protest that they had deserved what they had gotten, but the prince shut her up with a stern glance.

The trial lasted most of the day, but finally all the witnesses had spoken and silence fell. "Jury your verdict?" asked Braoin after it had been quiet for a while.

"Your highness," said a tall elf with dignity. He was acting as spokesperson for the rest of them. "With what this woman has done there can only be one possible verdict and that is guilty."

"Do you all agree on this verdict?" asked Braoin. "If so say guilty and if not say not guilty when I call your name. Roibhilin?"

"Guilty."

"Brighid?"

"Guilty."

"Jarlath?"

"Guilty."

"Aiobh?"

"Guilty."

"Eoghan?"

"Guilty."

"Ailbhe?"

"Guilty."

"Cormac?"

"Guilty."

Andreas?"

"Guilty."

Brendolyn

"Guilty."

Celsus?"

"Guilty."

"Boynton?"

"Guilty."

"Ballinamore?"

"Guilty."

"Phyllis Bryant you are hereby charged with mentally, physically and emotionally abusing these seven children. You are also charged with child endangerment. Your sentence is to feel what they felt. You will be given the children's memories of every beating and mistreatment. You will be banished to a pocket of the unformed planes that has been prepared especially for you. It is unlikely that you will ever die in there—it is also unlikely that you will ever be released. In order to be released, you must truly, deeply, and completely come to regret what you inflicted on your children and take responsibility for it, and to feel guilt for it. In this pocket of the Unformed Plain, your punishment will fit your crime. We regret this, Phyllis Bryant, but this is the justice you have earned."

The guard grabbed her arm and before a stunned Phyllis could speak or react, a portal in the air opened up and the guard shoved her through. Just before the portal closed all the elves and humans in the courtroom saw Phyllis Bryant being faced with what looked like two apparitions, then the portal closed and faded into nothing.

A little later they all stood by a pool—a pool that could tell the past or present. Suddenly it swirled and then slowly steadied as an image formed.

The saw and heard what was going on in the pocket of the Unformed Plane where Phyllis Bryant say in a dark corner shivering in terror as two figures approached her.

One of them was slowly shaking his head at her as if he was disappointed in her and they all heard his voice saying: "Phyllis how could you treat children like no more then objects to be abused and discarded? We taught you better then that."

The woman nodded and said: "Yes, you should be ashamed you were brought up in a descent home. You were taught better. We're ashamed of you."

The figure that was Phyllis in the corner seemed to cringe at their rebukes and seemed to grow smaller—as if she had just shrunk a few inches. "But Mama, Papa—" began Phyllis.

"No buts young lady," said the male figure that had now been identified as papa. "You were brought up better. You have gotten what you deserved. Mistreating children! Shame on you!"

Finally Eric looked away and shook his head. She had deserved what she had gotten but still; he wouldn't wish that fate on anyone not even his worst enemy.

Finally the scene faded and the pool was just a pool once more.

Eric sat in a clearing, just thinking about the trial had had just been to. How could anybody treat there children as objects to be used, abused and abandoned was beyond him.

Eric loved children, just so long as they were not his own. Evidently he supposed he would get to the point where he wanted to have child of his own, but not at this point in his life, but to know one was being mistreated—especially if there was something he could do about it—then he would do something about it if at all possible. Like get the children away from the parents or the guardians and take them Underhill to be looked after. There they would be loved and encouraged in whatever they wanted to do and eventually released to make there on way in the world—under better circumstances of course. And they would always have a home Underhill if they wanted to live there permanently. Most fosterlings decided not to stay on more then a temporary basis for Underhill was so controlled it was boring and most children eventually chose to leave and make a better life for themselves outside of the controlled environment.

Before he had a chance to get any more morose a voice spoke from right in front of him. "Well lad your friends said I might find you somewhere out here brooding all by yourself."

Eric looked up to see Kevin standing in front of him. "Did they?" asked Eric with a grin. "They know me to well, especially Beth. We've been through a lot together and each time we've barely survived."

"But you did survive," said Kevin taking a seat beside him.

"We did," said Eric.

They sat in silence for a while. "Do you want to talk abut what has got you so depressed?" asked Kevin gently, for he sensed there was more to it then Eric was saying.

"You remember that incident I didn't want to talk about in San Fran?"

Yes," said Kevin, waiting.

"The situation with the children started me thinking about it and in any case I didn't want to talk about it in front of Beth, she had an extremely hard time with it and I'm still not sure she's over it completely." Eric thought for a moment and than began telling Kevin what had happened in San Francisco. "We were earning our living by busking then a few years after we had moved to San Francisco there was this unscrupulous scientist by the name of Blair. He was the warden at Dublin Labs. For some reason that is still unclear he was collecting physics or what he thought of as physics. He had some kind of device that told him who was ordinary and who was not. We think it detected energy fields."

"They kidnapped Bethy in broad daylight. Blair wanted her to sign up for there program and she flatly refused. Kory found out she was missing and managed to track her down on his own. He even got inside the labs without being seen, but then managed to get himself caught."

"Somehow Blair found out that Beth was a claustrophobic and when she wouldn't cooperate he turned off the ventilation and put her in one of those decompression chambers and started increasing the pressure."

Kevin winced.

Do you even know what claustrophobia is?" asked Eric, "Because a lot of the Sidhe don't."

"Yes, I have spent quite a bit of time in the human world and I have learned many things, some good; some bad."

"Kory went into a rage at being put in an iron cell and revealed that he was allergic to the stuff. Blair put him in a pair of those iron handcuffs—"

Kevin winced again, but didn't say anything.

"He managed too send me a message mentally," Eric continued, unaware of Kevin's thoughts. "But the problem was how to get them out with out getting caught myself. I tried to call our friends in San Fran, but couldn't get anyone. I found out later that they were all Underhill because there seers had been having visions about the biggest earthquake you can imagine. I had also had a precognitive dream about the big one and I wasn't sure if I was seeing the future or if I was just going insane."

"If that earthquake had happened it would have torn San Francisco down to the ground and half of California with it. Finally I tried Elizabet and her apprentice Kyla told me she had gone down to the lobby to buy a newspaper and hadn't come back. Both Elizabet and Kyla had been in San Francisco attending a physics conference. That's when I figured she had probably been caught too. I told her not to open the door to anyone but me and that I would come to the hotel to pick her up as quick as I could. There were three guys outside the hotel that were there to capture her so that Elizabet would cooperate. They had tried to get her to open the door, but if Kyla has anything its street smart and she asked if they had a warrant and when they said they didn't Kyla refused to open the door."

Eric fell silent and thought back to that time of terror and fear. He continued his narrative with an effect.

"I figured the only way to get them out was if I had help so I—I, uh, summoned Nightflyers from the Primal Plane. I knew about them because I accidentally summoned one when I was going to Juilliard doing a solo concert that was mainly what caused me to run away from there in the first place. I knew they were dangerous, but I didn't know how dangerous and I was desperate to get my friends out of Dublin Labs and they were the only thing I could think of on the spur of the moment."

Eric looked at Kevin but Kevin's expression was unreadable at best, stony at worst, so he continued with the rest of the tale.

I summoned the Nightflyers by using the closet node, there were at least a dozen of them all though I didn't count—I probably should have." Eric paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "I ordered them to go into Dublin Labs and that they were not to harm Kory, Beth or Elizabet and I showed them mental images of each. The Nightflyers had no choice but to obey for I was; impressing my will upon them. I could tell that they didn't want to, that they'd rather, ravage, destroy and murder but they obeyed nonetheless and they managed to mess up the computers and make the security camera go out and Kory managed to make a mage light and unlock the door using magic. They got to the lobby to find the security console dark and Beth figured in order to get the mass unlock button to work then there would have to be some kind of emergency."

"Kory started a small fire using his magic and then twisted the sprinklers to where they wouldn't work and almost immediately the cell doors opened and released the others. At least a dozen of the prisoners escaped, maybe more, but many others did not for they were either to scared, broken, or mad to escape when they could. Beth and Kory and Elizabet were among the first to escape, but then we had a problem on our hands. I told them to take the elvensteeds and head back to the house and that I would take the subway back. Beth was in poor condition at best, she was walking, but it was more like the walking wounded then anything else. She was having some kind of mental breakdown and there was nothing I could do about it—at least right then."

"I stayed behind and called the Nightflyers back to me and sent them back to the Primal Plain. The only thing is I found out later—although not too much later—that I hadn't gotten them all and that some had taken over Warden Blair and Colonel Steve as well as a few other people. I got back to the house to find Kory if not exactly well, better off then Beth. Beth was in mental anguish. Somehow her claustrophobia had gotten mixed up with my precognitive dream about the big one and it was very nearly driving her mad."

"Elizabet couldn't get her to talk about it. Every time she tried, Beth said she was fine, but we all knew differently. I told Kory to contact the others through magic instead of the telephone system and I gave him several good reasons why it would be a good idea. I told them to tell them that they had had him in cold iron and that eventually they would capture another of the Sidhe and maybe even figured out what you are."

Eric told the rest of the story as concisely as he could and when he was done he fell silent.

Finally Kevin spoke. "That is some tale—" he began.

"And all of it is true—every single word."

"Oh I believe it, for even in Elfhames, rumors travel, but I didn't know the full tale before today. And I don't think less of you for calling Nightflyers to help you rescue your friends. If you had been trained it would have been one thing, but you did the best you could with the tools you had—"

"And they still got out of hand," said Eric with a grimace.

"But you did your best to fix it," said Kevin. "And to stop the earthquake that would have destroyed most of San Francisco."

"True," Eric admitted. "I don't ever want to go through something like that again. Bethy wasn't completely well for months and Kory had burns on his wrists two inches wide. And I'm still not sure Beth is completely okay for one thing she hates large crowds and is suspicious of everything and everybody."

Kevin nodded, understanding how Eric felt for he had lost of friends over the years as well, both human and Sidhe. "I've lost a few friends myself over the years," said Kevin. "Both human and Sidhe."

"I suppose loss is just a normal part of life, but it seems people who have magic seem to lose more people they care about and not in what could be considered normal circumstances. Just last year there was a cop by the name of Jemmina Youngblood. Jimmie we called her," the affection in Eric's voice was obvious. "She was a Guardian. Do you know who the Guardians are?"

"Yes," said Kevin. "Most of the Sidhe at least know of the Guardians.

Eric nodded and continued explaining the whole adventure to Kevin. Kevin was a good listener and soon Eric found himself trusting him more then he trusted a lot of people.

Eric and, Magnus as well as Kory and Beth spent a few days in Elfhame Fairgrove, recovering from the rescue of the children.

When it was time to go Kevin shook both there hands and said, "I want to thank both of you for all your help. If you ever need a favor just ask."

"It was our pleasure," said Eric. "And if you ever need another favor give me a call and I'll be there." He handed over a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"I'll do that," Kevin promised committing the phone number to memory.

"Before you go," said Braoin. "We would like to thank you in a tangible way for everything you did and would like to offer young Magnus here and Elvensteed to be his."

Magnus's eyes went wide with surprise at the offer. He had been; wanting some transportation of his own, but this he had never expected.

"Go ahead Magnus," said Eric the surprise showing in his eyes. "It's not everybody who gets an offer of an Elvensteed of their very own. It's quite an honor."

"I accept," said Magnus. "And thank you. If you every need anything just call."

A few moments later a shining Elvensteed pranced into the clearing. The steed immediately nuzzled Magnus. Magnus stroked her neck and said, "She's lovely." The appreciation in his voice was obvious.

"Well thank you for everything," said Eric. "But we really must be going."

"And us," said Kory. "Come and visit us soon, Eric, Magnus. Mauve misses her "Uncle Eric."

"I will," Eric promised.

They turned to go but before they did Kory said, "You all are invited to the naming of the first half-human half-Sidhe child to ever be born in Elfhame Misthold."

All the Sidhe raised their eyebrows in shock, except Kevin, for he had heard at least part of the tale.

"How'd you do it?" asked Aoibheann. "Halflings are even rarer then elven children."

"Ask Tannim he was there, but basically we found ourselves an information specialist and consulted her. The information led us to Tannim's adopted father Chinthliss who had a humungous book collection and we bargained for the use of it."

"Which wasn't exactly organized," Beth added with a smirk. "It would have taken us years to go through every single book,

"Years we didn't have," Kory added.

"Kory and I really wanted a family of our own, but we weren't willing to do it Perenor's way. If we were ever going to have a family we were going to have to find a way that didn't involve killing anybody."

"Luckily FX came through," said Tannim.

"FX?" asked Aoibheann.

"Three tail; Japanese Fox Spirit," said Tannim. "He tends to hang around me sometimes."

"When is the naming," asked Braoin.

"Well let you know," said Beth. "But not for at least six or seven months."

"Well be there," Kevin promised.

"It was quite a party when Maeve was born," Eric added

"Maeve?" asked Kevin. "I've heard you mention her before. Who is she?"

"She's mine and Beth's daughter," Eric admitted. "I didn't feel ready to raise a child and be father to her so for all intents and purposes Kory is her father. I figured she'd be better raised, loved and spoiled by the Misthold Elves then if I kept her. I simply get to play uncle and spoil her rotten."

"You actually admit she's your daughter Banyon?" Beth asked in mock shock.

"Of course I do, Bethy," said Eric with a grin.

"We'd better be going," said Kory, putting his arm around Beth's shoulder

"Us as well," said Eric. He and Magnus mounted their elvensteeds and in seconds all four were gone from sight.

A week later in Savannah Donald Flannery, the policeman that had told Phyllis Bryant that her husband had been shot was canvassing the neighborhood trying to get a handle on Phyllis Bryant's disappearance. He had been suspicious of Bryant ever since he had gone to her house to tell her that her husband was dead. She had not acted like a grieving widow of course it could have been shock...but he really didn't think so. It was just a feeling—intuition if you would and he always trusted his instincts. And at the moment his instincts were telling him something weird was going on.

He questioned several people and they had heard and seen absolutely nothing. Then he came across one person who might have seen something except she still wasn't sure it hadn't been a dream.

"Tell me what you saw ma'am," said Flannery.

"You won't believe it and I'm still not sure I wasn't dreaming."

Tell me anyway," Flannery suggested.

"All right," the old lady sighed. "I was just getting ready for bed when I saw this man with long black hair approach the house. He rang the bell and when the door opened he said something and when the woman shook her head he said something else and got her to invite him into the house. No more then five minutes later he comes out dragging her unconscious form. Suddenly several other people join him and one with blond hair picks her up and stows her in what looks like a race car. The strange thing was at least too of the men looked like they had pointed ears and green eyes slitted like cats. As for the woman from what I could see there wasn't a mark on her. The man with black hair seems to play some music or something for I can see him playing some kind of flute—and not an ordinary flute either. It almost looked like it was made out of nothing except air. I could almost feel myself falling asleep right there and when I woke up a few minutes later they were gone as if into thin air."

Flannery shook his head at the account, but he didn't doubt her words for they rang with truth. "Thank you ma'am," he said getting up to leave. The woman nodded but didn't say anything as she escorted him out.

Once the front door closed Flannery stood there and thought. He nearly chuckled when he thought of the Sidhe. He believed in them for he was an Irish boy and he had heard the tales and legends and all the legends said that Sidhe would kidnap children who were being mistreated mostly to protect them. The legends never really explained why except for hints and not many of those. As for Phyllis Bryant the legends also said that given a great enough crime the Sidhe would also take the one responsible and punish them. If that was what had happened and he was almost sure it was then he wasn't going to worry about it and let the Sidhe handle the matter for they could handle it very well. If Flannery had read anything and if he believed it then if the Sidhe were anything they were fair and the judgement would fit the crime of that he was sure.

Yes Donald Flannery believed that was exactly what happened. "I believe," he muttered mostly to himself as he walked to his car got in and started the engine. Soon he was at the end of the street and then he was gone deciding that investigating farther would do no good, no good at all for the Sidhe would never admit they had the children or the woman even if he could find one so there was no point—no point at all.

Four months later

Eric took the news that Magnus was to be knighted now that his Bardic was complete with a stoic expression, but inside he was very proud of his brother. Afterwards there was going to be a party. Magnus when he learned about wasn't sure what to think about it, but Eric assured him it was quite an honor.

"It's quite an honor," Eric assured his brother. "The Sidhe, don't knight just anybody. You've earned this."

Magnus nodded still seeming unsure. "I just wish Kevin could be there, and Tannim and the children we rescued. "I really liked them a lot. Kevin in the kind of person I wish to become someday.

"Oh?" asked Eric, "Rich and powerful?"

Magnus shook his head and said "No kind and compassionate. Willing to go out of your way and put your life in danger to help someone—especially children—in need."

Eric nodded. Now that Magnus had pointed it out was right. Kevin was like that more so then most Sidhe. "That's a good goal to head towards Magnus," Eric told him.

A little later after Magnus was out of the apartment for a while Eric picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's number in Savannah.

"Hello, Fairgrove industries, Dottie speaking."

"Hello this is Eric Banyon. Is Kevin in?"

"Why yes Eric. "I'll put you through," said Dottie.

"Thanks," said Eric, just as the line clicked and started ringing again.

"Kevin Silver, speaking," said a voice after a couple of rings.

"Kevin its Eric I wanted to invite you to Magnus's knighting ceremony if you and Tannim can make it that is," said Eric.

"Magnus is being knighted?" asked Kevin, sounding unsurprised.

"Yes," said Eric. "Can you and Tannim and the children we rescued come?"

"Sure. You send us the invitations and we'll be there," Kevin promised

"You don't seem surprised," Eric commented.

"I'm not," said Kevin. "I'm the one that suggested it to Misthold."

"Did you now," said Eric, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I did. I think Magnus has earned the right and has proven to be brave, loyal and true."

"And I thank you for that," said Eric, sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," said Kevin. "I'll see you in a few weeks and do me a favor and don't tell him I'm the one that got Misthold to knight him. I'd like tell him myself."

"As you wish," said Eric in agreement.

One month later

Magnus stood in clothes that would have made any Renfair performer green with envy. He wore a dark blue doublet chased with silver buttons down the front and on the sleeves. It was also worked with silver and gold threads with a stand up collar that was lightly embroidered. The top two buttons were undone and underneath it was a white silk shirt. Light blue stockings and suede boots that were so dark they were almost black. The boots had small silver buckles around the top and they had been shined till they gleamed.

Magnus's training was finally complete, and he was to be knighted by Prince Loughlin. All his friends—the ones who knew about the Sidhe anyway were there—and of course the Sidhe themselves. Most of the Misthold high court was there and well as some from other courts.

The music began and Eric paced solemnly forward down the rich red carpet. He stopped several feet from the dais and waited.

"By what right do you come before this court?" asked Loughlin solemnly.

"By right of friendship," intoned Eric solemnly, "By right of training and by right of magic."

And who will vouch for this man?"

"We will," said Kory and Beth stepping forward.

"I Korendil, knight of Elfhame Sun-Descending, Squire of the High Court and Magus Minor will vouch for this man."

"And I, Bethany Margaret Kentraine, consort of Korendil, mother of Mauve and of the child to come will also vouch for this man." By this point in time Beth's pregnancy was showing and she didn't have more then another month or two at most before the baby were born.

"So be it." intoned Prince Loughlin solemnly. "What business do you bring before this court?"

"I bring before this court my brother Magnus Banyon to be knighted," said Eric.

"By what right?" demanded Loughlin.

"By right of blood," Eric said, calmly, "By right of training and by right of deeds done."

"Then step forward Magnus and accept the privilege and honor that has been granted you."

This was Magnus cue. He solemnly paced down the long aisle and stopped beside Eric.

"Who will vouch for this lad?"

"I will," said Kevin stepping forward, "I Keighvin Silverhair of Elfhame Fairgrove. This lad has proven himself worthy of such an honor."

"And I," said Kory, also stepping forward. "I Korendil Knight of Elfhame Sun-Descending. He has proven himself brave and true."

"And I do," said Eric, "I Eric Banyon, Knight and Bard of Elfhame Misthold and hero of Elfhame Sun-Descending and Elfhame Fairgrove. He has proven himself of good character and willing to help people weaker then himself."

"Then kneel Magnus and accept the privilege and honor that has been granted you."

Magnus took a few steps forward and stopped just a foot or so from the two thrones. He knelt. "Always care for those weaker then yourself, go out of your way to help someone in need and anyone who asks it of you for no other reward then the knowledge that you are doing the right thing. Never seek reward for good deeds done and always try to help those that can't or won't help themselves. Do you accept and understand the responsibility I have placed upon you?"

"I do," said Magnus solemnly.

"Then go forward and always do good deeds for the sake of the deeds themselves and for no other reward then of a job well done and may your sword and your magic turn against you if you do not keep your knightly vow," said Loughlin drawing his sword and gently tapping Magnus on both shoulders with the flat of the blade.

"Rise Sieur Magnus and accept this sword as a sign of your knighting and as a reminder of how a knight should act."

Magnus rose graceful as a cat and accepted the sword hilt first handed to him by Airleas, Loughlin's queen.

He was then handed a beautifully wrought scabbard. The scabbard itself was blue and chased with gold threads. The sword was a gleaming silver with a gold guard. The hilt itself was wrapped in gold wire and on the blade were etched words in ancient Gaelic.

"Let this sword be a symbol of good and let it only exist to fight evil and oppression. Let it never be misused for evil ends. May it serve as a symbol of goodness wherever evil holds sway. May it fight for right and become an extension of the knight himself to where it never leaves the hand of the one it was made for unless that knight falls in battle. May it serve you well."

The Prince stepped off the dais and turned Magnus around to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentles all may I present to you Sieur Magnus, Knight of Elfhame Misthold and Hero of Elfhame Fairgrove."

The elves cheered and Magnus bowed formally to the crowd.

"Now we shall feast like there is no tomorrow!" Loughlin exclaimed, slapping Magnus on the back.

The elves cheered again and the prince led the way solemnly down the aisle, Airleas on his arm.

Two and a half months later they were all invited to attend the naming ceremony for Beth and Kory's first children. Kory and Beth had written him over E-mail and told him it was triplets—three perfect little boys. If Eric knew anything about Sidhe it was that this would be the biggest party anywhere—ever. The birth of one child was something to be celebrated, but the birth of triplets—well the elves would be ecstatic—to say the least.

Eric dressed carefully in his best Faire clothes. Things Kory had _kenned_ for him. Things that would have made any Renfair performer mad with greed.

Magnus was also getting dressed. Kory had also _kenned _several things for him as well. Kory and Beth had been up to the apartment just last week and Kory had been thoughtful enough to make some clothes for Magnus. Of course Kory had to know the size first, but he knew Magnus well enough by now to do clothes in the appropriate sizes.

"How do I look?" asked Magnus a few minutes later.

"You look great," said Eric. Tonight Magnus was dressed in dark green with hose of a lighter green. His boots were brown leather.

Eric on the other hand was dressed in a red vest etched with black thread in a Celtic design, underneath that was a cream colored silk shirt with puffy sleeves. The shirt was also embroidered, but with blue thread. The pants were dark brown leather and his boots were dark red that went all the way to the knee. He and Magnus both had on sword belts with swords in the scabbards at their sides, both made out of elven silver.

Ria was supposed to meet them at the portal in half an hour.

"Ready?" asked Eric.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

This would be Magnus's first naming ceremony and he was a tad nervous about it.

"Don't be nervous," said Eric. "It'll be fine."

"But I'll be expected to perform in front of a crowd."

"You've performed for crowds in the subway before," Eric pointed out.

"But this is different—"

"Not really," said Eric. "Sure the crowds will be slightly larger, but the Sidhe are the best listeners of all. Trust me on this I know." Eric finished putting a brand new flute into the embroidered gig bag. He planned to still use the air flute but not for something like this.

"Whatever you say Eric," said Magnus putting his violin into its case and snapping it shut.

"You'll do fine," Eric assured him. "Let's get going."

They headed downstairs for they were supposed to pick up Hosea at his place for he was attending as well. It would also be Hosea's first naming, but unlike Magnus he was surer of his skill with his chosen instrument—the banjo.

Eric, Magnus, Ria and Hosea all came to where the portal was and Eric whistled a string of notes. The portal opened and shimmered in the air and all four entered. The portal immediately shut behind them as if it had never been.

They all headed towards the castle and a few minutes later were escorted by one of the gate guards into the presence of the prince. As they had come down a long tree lined drive they had seen crowds of people coming for the naming as well. Eric hadn't thought there was that many people in the whole world. This was going to be the biggest bash that he had ever heard of.

"My lady Arresael you already know Sieur Eric, Knight and Bard of Elfhame Misthold, and his lady, Mistress Arianrhod. Meet Sieur Magnus, Sieur Eric's brother and his former apprentice Sieur Hosea," said Adroviel.

"It's a pleasure Sieur Magnus, Sieur Hosea," said Arresael. "You are welcome here at anytime you wish to come, whether it be for a formal occasion or you just wish to visit."

"Thank you ma'am," said Hosea, politely. "We just might do that." Both Magnus and Hosea bowed and almost as if by magic a courtier appeared at their elbow. "If you'll follow me Sieur Eric, Mistress Arianrhod, Sieur Magnus, Sieur Hosea.

They were escorted to a box with a low door. Probably the same one Eric and Ria had sat in last time, but he couldn't be sure. "Does this meet with your approval my lord?" the courtier asked Eric.

"This is fine thank you," said Eric who had been working on his formality a bit. The courtier nodded and was gone.

This time Ria had brought her opera glasses and several extra pair as well and so she handed them out so that everybody could see better.

A few minutes later the ceremony started.

"All honor to Prince Adroviel of Elfhame Melusine and the Princess Arresael!"

Adroviel appeared behind the herald leading Arresael by the hand. Eric remembered thinking there was probably a portal right behind the herald last time he had been to a naming. Adroviel and Arresael took their seats—but not on the two thrones. As the herald called out more names, others appeared to take their seats on the dais, but the thrones remained empty.

"Korendil, Knight of Elfhame Sun-Descending, squire of the High Court, Magus Minor and Child of Danu—!"

Kory appeared, looking regal and knightly. In his arms he held a small bundle. He took a few steps away from the Portal and stopped.

"Mistress Bethany Margaret Kentraine, bringer of new life!"

Beth appeared, holding two of the babies' one in each arm. The babies were wearing what should have been elaborate christening gowns, but this was Underhill so he wasn't sure that's what they were. The gowns were white silk, sewn with small sparkling brilliants, and there ends brushed the ground. Beth was dressed in red and gold, a gown that would make any Rennie turn pale with envy. She wore a simple gold circlet on her red hair. The Sidhe were very picky about tradition. They were doing Beth great honor here today.

When she appeared, the hall went wild with cheers. She had been told last time what to expect; and she turned toward the audience, smiling, waiting for the cheering to die down. When it did, Kory held out his free hand and escorted her to one of the two thrones, seating himself in the other. Today an elven knight and his mortal consort were ranked above princes.

"Elves take children very seriously," Eric told Magnus and Hosea. "If you ever doubted it, here is the proof."

The herald stepped back, and Adroviel rose to his feet.

"People of Underhill. We gather here today in this holy place to welcome new life into the land. In the name of our Holy Mother, Danu, whose children we are, let it be so!"

The expectant silence was thick enough to cut with a sword.

"They come among us small and helpless, yet may they grow great with help and love. And to that end, her mother has chosen wise counselors for her, who will guard and guide her as bone of their own, blood of their own, flesh of their own." He gestured, and a tall stately woman, seated in one of the lesser chairs on the dais, rose to her feet.

"The Lady Ealasaid, Lady of Elfhame Misthold and of the High Court, Magus Major and Child of Danu."

"I do accept this task, this burden and this joy," Ealasaid said. "I vow to teach this child all my arts, to bestow upon her all knowledge of magecraft and sorcery, bone of my own, blood of my own, flesh of my own."

"And I accept your oath for the child's sake. May all your arts turn against you should you fail of your vow."

One by one Adroviel called out names and titles, until twelve Sidhe stood beside him. The triplets' godparents and heavy hitters all. As they stood, each accepted guardianship of the triplets, and vowed to teach her their skills of war, of sorcery, and of healing.

Then Arresael rose to her feet.

"Now do I call forth a Protector for these children. As it is written in the Great Book, they shall guard these children until they are grown, putting they're safety before any other thing, even the defense of their home and their own honor. May they never be asked to take up his sword! Come forth, Lords Gabhan, Micheil and Tormey!"

Three men stepped forward all were elven and they regarded the assembly grimly.

"We come," all three said at the same time. "And we do swear, in accordance with the ancient ways, that we are bachelors unwed, with neither kin nor mate nor child." They all repeated the oath one by one then they drew their swords, and held them high for all to see. "From this moment I vow, by this blade and my own heart's blood that these lads shall be dearer to me than honor or breath, that their safety shall be more to me than the defense of the hame that I shall turn away from battle or challenge for their sake." The warrior sheathed her sword.

"I accept your oaths," Arresael answered gravely. "May your blades and every hand, here and in the World Above, turn against you should you fail of your vow."

The hall was absolutely still.

"Who names this child?" the Prince asked.

"Her parents name them," Kory said. Both Kory and Beth got to their feet. Side by side, they walked to where Adroviel stood.

"His name is Brendan," Beth said firmly. "Know his name."

"His name is Brendan," Kory answered. "Know his name."

They did this twice more and named the other two Condan and Emrys.

"Welcome, Brendan, Condan, Emrys," Adroviel said to the triplets. "I give them all a second name, names of power."

Arresael stood back. The triplet's sponsors and protectors clustered around as Adroviel bent down to whisper in one of the baby's ears then he did the second one and finally the third. No one but they would know the three names of power—one for each child. For a moment a bright glow surrounded all three triplets, fading slowly.

The others returned to their places. Kory, Beth, holding the babies, and Adroviel stood alone together in the center of the dais.

"Now let joy reign unconfined!" the Prince said. "Let there be feasting, and music, and dance—all in the Brendan's, Condan and Emrys's honor. Let us welcome them as they deserve! Let the _ceileighe_ begin!"

Once more the horns sounded. The hall erupted in wild cheering, drowning out the sound. Kory was grinning fit to crack his face—Beth looked a bit more uncertain, but still mightily pleased. They stood at the edge of the stage showing off the triplets who were as alike as three peas in a pod. After a moment, Kory led Beth back to her throne. The shouting diminished, replaced by a hubbub of conversation as people began to leave their seats.

"That was great," Magnus said, leaning toward Eric so he could hear him.

"It was wasn't it?" Eric said. There was a discreet knock at the back of the box, and a door opened in the wall. The courtier who had escorted them to their seats was waiting.

"Sieur Eric? Mistress Arianrhod? Sieur Magnus? Sieur Hosea? If you will come this way . . . ?"

A _ceileighe_ meant music and dancing, as well as the presentation of gifts to the new arrival. The presentations were less formal than the Naming had been, but that didn't mean everyone wasn't watching. Beth and Kory sat in thrones of honor on a small platform. The gifts were piled high beside them, and as each of the presenters advanced to present his gifts in person something only a few of them were doing, Eric was relieved to note, a page put his gift into his hand. The gifts were as eclectic as the givers: everything from a golden harp, to a shiny red tricycle, to a tiny but perfect elvensteed with elaborate saddle and bridle. And since there were triplets there were three times as many presents as they're had been at Mauve's naming. The stack looked like it was going to topple at any moment. Of course it didn't for it was probably held up by magic.

Eric stepped forward and a servant put all three gifts into his hands. He had gotten each one of them a teddy bear in three different colors. One was white, one black, and one brown.

Eric handed all three to Kory and Beth and said. "It's up too you decide who gets what."

"Your one in a million Banyon," said Beth with a grin.

"Oh come on Bethy," said Eric with a smile. "I think I told you last time that every kid needs a few stuffed animals."

"You did," said Beth. "Mauve loves that pink bunny you gave her to death."

Ria then stepped forward and handed over her gift, then Magnus and Hosea."

"C'mon. Let's go find something to drink. This is going to go on for a while," Eric told the others.

The _ceileighe_ filled several huge rooms. Servants passed among the revelers carrying everything from pitchers to wineskins to silver trays covered with champagne glasses. Ria snagged a glass and sipped it. "Cristalle. Very nice. What about you, Eric?"

"I think I'll stick to fruit juice. I'm driving."

A servant appeared at his elbow holding a large silver cup. He bowed and offered it to Eric. "Your cider, my lord."

Eric took the cup. The servant vanished from sight. He sipped. Pear cider. One of his favorites, and hard to come by even in as big a city as New York.

In the next room, musicians were tuning up. The dancers stood waiting impatiently for the music to begin.

Sidhe danced. All the mortal accounts of them agreed on that much, and Underhill Eric had gotten a chance to see how good a dancer you could become if you had centuries to do nothing but practice. The formal dances tended to be elaborate, complicated, and very long. Eric remembered Master Dharniel telling tales of elves so caught up in their dancing that whole Courts had dwindled away into the Dreaming, still dancing.

But while no mortal could live long enough to learn the steps of the Court dances, there were others far less complicated. He and Ria skirted the first set of dancers, following other music already playing, and found themselves in the midst of an Irish jig. The musicians were all wearing plaids—the Great Plaid, twelve yards of fabric and nothing more—and the dancers looked as if they'd just stepped out of one of those musicals. The music was like a double shot of _uisighe_, going straight to the blood.

"C'mon," Eric said, grabbing Ria by the hand.

They danced until they were glowing with exertion and the musicians—fiddler, bodhran, and pipes—stopped to refresh themselves from a keg of beer placed nearby. The dancers broke apart, into groups of twos and threes.

They stopped and the people began chanting, "Bards! Bards! Bards!"

Eric, Magnus and Hosea all obliged and all three stepped onto the stage and began to play. They had all played together so often that they're music blended seamlessly together, without even a hitch. The crowd listened and danced in appreciative silence. All three played five or six songs and then bowed themselves of the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentles all, but we must be going. For we could die of thirst and hunger; here upon the stage and food just around the corner," said Eric dramatically.

The crowd showed their disappointment but let them go with good grace.

They found the dining hall without to much trouble and all four loaded their plates.

Soon they were sitting in what looked like a garden. It was night here, but the trees were filled with golden fireflies, and glowing will-o'-the-wisps floated gently through the air, shedding multicolored pastel light. Just inside the doorway stood the original Groaning Board where they'd filled their plates. Elsewhere in Adroviel's castle tonight there was everything from a formal sit-down banquet to world-class sushi chefs preparing food to order, but this was the first place they'd found.

They weren't alone in the garden. Around them were other guests taking the opportunity to rest and refuel. Between the trees, the ground rose up in couch-shaped hummocks carpeted in green moss. They were just as soft as they looked and all four sat back and relaxed.

A little later it was Eric's turn to perform and he climbed up on stage and began. Each bard was limited to three songs and also this was as much a competition as anything else rather in the Real World or here.

Kevin watched as Eric played and shook his head in appreciation of his skill. Even someone centuries old like himself could still appreciate good music and right now Eric was in the middle of an old Celtic song.

Beth came and stood beside him and they both watched in silence for a few minutes. "I'll admit, he's probably at his best in a place like this," Beth said softly. "He's more at home in crowds doing what he loves then I'll ever be."

"He bought himself a new flute I see," said Kevin.

"Yes," said Beth, "but from what he told me, he only intends to use it for things like this. He still intends to use the air flute for getting himself out of trouble—like he ever could! If Kory and I weren't around he'd probably be dead ten times over."

"That's not completely true Beth," said Kory coming to stand beside her. "Eric is well able to protect himself. Dharniel taught him well, but it also true that trouble seems to follow him around like a bad omen."

"Would you like to meet Mauve?" Beth asked Kevin suddenly.

"I'd be honored," said Kevin, sincerely, somewhat stunned by the change in subject. Kory waved a hand and a portal opened in a quiet corner.

They stepped through the portal and came into Mauve's playroom to found Lady Montraille sitting in a corner watching Mauve play. Lady Montraille looked up at there entrance then went back to watching when she saw it was only Beth and Kory.

"Meet Lady Montraille, Mauve's protector," said Kory. Lady Montraille looked up at the mention of her name and nodded in Kevin's direction.

"And this is Mauve," said Beth.

"Mauve come and meet Keighvin Silverhair. "

Mauve stood up from where she had been playing. "It's nice to meet you sir," said Mauve politely. She spoke well for someone who was not quite five.

"And I you Mauve," said Kevin, studying the little girl. She had Eric's black hair and his eyes but the rest was Beth right down to the shape of the mouth and the pert nose. She was a very cute little girl and extremely polite.

"Momma, Papa will I get to see Uncle Eric tonight?" asked Mauve

"He's on the stage right now playing sweetheart," said Beth. "But I'll make sure he comes and tells you good night as soon as he's done, okay?"

"Okay," said Mauve.

They all left and once they were outside the portal closed. "She's absolutely adorable," Kevin said.

Kory smiled at the sincerity of Kevin's words and said, "We think so."

"Looks like Eric is done," said Beth. "I'll go track him down and bring him to say good night to Mauve."

Hours later or was it days later Eric wasn't certain he and his three companions exited the portal and let the Elvensteeds head for much without much guidance on their part for they were extremely exhausted.

It was only ten o'clock on the same night they had left if only because the portals could kind of act like a time travel machine and take them back to the same night they left no matter how long they spent Underhill.

Eric, Magnus and Hosea all arrived back at Guardian House and immediately headed to bed where none moved until morning. Ria's own Elvensteed had headed to her apartment for all four of them needed sleep after that party.

Eric was really happy for his two best friends Kory and Beth. He had known for a while that they had been wanting too have a child of their own—now they had three. At one point they weren't even sure how it could be down since one was a Sidhe and the other human. Yes he was very happy indeed. It was Eric's last thought before he fell into a deep slumber for he as well as his other friends were extremely exhausted for if Eric knew one thing the Elves sure did know how to throw a party.

The End


End file.
